


Angel With A Shotgun

by LiteraryHedonism



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryHedonism/pseuds/LiteraryHedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 1st seal to Lucifer's cage breaks, Soul Society's 12th Division is the first to notice. Drafted to work for a strange Shinigami named Castiel, who insists on being called an Angel, Ichigo is forced to learn a whole new set of secrets about both the living and the spirit worlds on the fly in addition to guarding two humans with equally dubious instincts of self-preservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, updates will most likely be sporadic. This fic is also feature in FF.net under my other pen name. The version seen here may eventually vary in the fact that I may decide to include some slashy goodness.

 

**Angel with a Shotgun**

**Chapter 1**

**“Again”**

 

Ichigo squinted as he did his best to stand at attention. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes open, but they were red and bleary from a lack of sleep and this meeting was proving just as mind numbing as any other. Every time he blinked, he wrinkled his nose at the sensation of sand paper just under his eyelids. He glared with disgust at Shinji, who stood across from him looking fresh as a daisy despite last night's bender. Not one hair was out of place on that man.

Absently, he found himself starring down the line of Taichos once more. Things had changed considerably since the Quincy War. The roster of Taichos for the Gotei 13 had changed the most.

Old man Yama had died in the first assault against Soul Society and had left Kyoraku to become his successor; the man was doing a pretty good job considering his general dislike for actual work. Although many gave that credit to Nanao and Genshiro, all the ranked Shinigami knew that when the situation demanded it, Shunsui was more than capable of making the tough decisions.

Kenpachi, Komamura, Ukitake, Soi Fong, Hitsugaya and -to Ichigo's disappointment- Kurotshuchi, had all survived the Quincy war and had retained their positions over their Divisions.

Of course, Shinji, Kensei, and Rose had taken back their former squads before the war had started and had managed to survive.

The loss of Momo had been hard on everyone. They had almost lost Izuru as well, but the man had managed to pull through after spending several weeks in a coma and had only recently returned to light duty. To everyone's surprise, Hiyori had come back right in the middle of the war and had been Shinji's Fukutaicho ever since. They fought a lot, and Hiyori constantly complained about being in Soul Society, but Ichigo was fairly certain it was all a front and that she was actually happy to be back.

Isane, having achieved Bankai near the end of the conflict, had been promoted to Taicho of the 4th Division after the war. Yasochika had been promoted as her Fukutaicho and Hanataro had advanced to 3rd Seat much to his dismay.

Then there was Byakuya. The 6th Division Taicho had yet to fully recover from his injuries, so it had been decided that Renji would take over. However, it was proving difficult to get the man to agree.

Ichigo understood why his friend was less than pleased about the situation; the tattooed man had wanted to best his Taicho by his own merit, not by a technicality.

As it stood, Renji was stubbornly retaining his Fukutaicho position while completing all of his Taicho's work on top of his own; much like Izuru, Shuuhei and Momo had done after their Taichos had defected all those years ago.

Having come back down the line of Taichos to himself, Ichigo’s eye unfocused as he thought about his own current position as the newly minted Taicho for the 8th Division. Ichigo’s Fukutaicho was none other than Lisa. As he stood there, amongst new and old Taichos, he continued to let his thoughts wander back to the ridiculous circumstances of his death.

While he had been busy fighting against the Quincy in Soul Society, he had left his body at Urahara's place. Unfortunately, one day, while the kids and Tessai were out getting supplies, one of the neighboring stores had caught fire. The blaze took out Urahara's Shotten and several other buildings on the block – as well as Ichigo's body.

He had only found out months afterwards, and it had been really creepy to visit his own memorial. Once he'd gotten over the shock, he had been angry about everything he’d lost – the opportunities and experiences that he’d inevitable miss. He knew he’d never have had a truly normal life, but he had wanted the chance to try.

At least he still had a purpose with the Gotei 13. Moreover, he still had contact with his family and friends, and he still had his whole afterlife ahead of him.

"Alright then, I guess that's it for today, unless anyone has anything new to bring up?" Kyoraku's voice drew Ichigo out of his reverie. and Shaking his head lightly, he took a peak around to see if anyone would speak up. When the silence continued to stretch, the Soutaicho smiled from under his straw hat and dismissed them all.

Ichigo had only made two steps towards the door when Akon came bursting through, appearing rather dishevelled and out of breath. There were a few groans from various Taichos.

Whatever had caused the normally dour Akon to frantically burst into a meeting, couldn’t be good.

Giving a hasty bow to the group in general, Akon faced his Taicho and bowed lower. "Kurotsutchi Taicho, we're getting some disturbing readings. We need you and the Soutaicho to come down to the 12th lab right now." Ichigo frowned at the poorly hidden panic in Akon’s voice. The man wasn't the type to get ruffled or break protocol – especially as Kurotsuchi’s assistant.

Mayuri sneered, "What is it that you simpletons could not handle on your own, let alone barge into a Taichos’ Meeting?" He glared down at his 3rd Seat, deeply annoyed at the prospect of another problem.

"Now, now Kurotsuchi-san. No need to get upset. Poor fellow obviously rushed over here because it was important. What seems to be the problem?" Kyoraku stood, just as relax as ever. His calm demeanor, however, only seemed to irritate the 12th Division Taicho further.

"I'll question my own subordinates!" He snapped. Stepping directly in front of Akon, Mayuri motioned for him to speak up.

"We've gotten some worrying readings from Hell." Akon paused to see if he would need to elaborate. When Kurotsutchi just continued to stare at him like he was a particualarly vexing specimen jar, he swallowed. "If the readings are correct, the first seal has been broken. We've sent a message to Squad Zero, but have yet to hear from the Imperial Dimension…"

The hall of the First Division remained silent for several minutes until Ichigo finally burst. "Um, I have no clue what you guys are on about. But if it means those weirdoes have to get involved, it can't be good, right? So what the hell is all this about?"

Kyoraku sighed deeply. "Kurotsutchi-Taicho, go back to your Division and keep me apprised of any changes." He patted the 12th Division Taicho on the shoulder. Ignoring the look of disgust he received, he directed his attention to the rest of the group. "Everyone else, go about your day. You will be updated as soon as I know more. Ichigo-kun come with me."

Wrapping an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders, Kyoraku led him back to office, waving a casual dismissal over his shoulder to the remaining dumbstruck Taichos.

The Soutaicho sat at his desk and reached underneath to grab a bottle of sake and two cups. Flipping both cups over, he set them on his desk and motioned for his youngest Taicho, who had been scowling deeply the whole way, to take a seat.

"How much do you know about Hell, Ichigo-kun?" The brunet asked while pouring the drinks casually.

"Not much, to be honest. I've only seen the gates open a few times." Ichigo admitted easily, while fighting down the nausea that rose at the pungent smell of alcohol. It reminded Ichigo that he didn’t want to even see another drink for a very long time.

"Are you familiar with the Christian concepts of the afterlife; God, Heaven, and the Devil?" Kyoraku took a sip of his cup and regarded Ichigo seriously.

"Yea, a bit,” Ichigo licked his lips in hesitation, before letting out a short breath. “I've got an idea, but all this," he waved his hand at the room around him, "makes that kinda irrelevant, right?"

Kyoraku chuckled gently. "Actually, they're not far off. You see, the afterlife is rather complex. Soul Society is so vast because it is so old. But in reality, we mainly cater to Asia. There are, in fact, many different dimensions that supervise the various areas of the Living World. The Soul King, whom you are familiar with, serves as the ultimate authority over all of those." He paused and finished his cup, smiling at the young Shinigami's stunned look. "So for Westerners, God is actually the Soul King. ‘Same difference’, I believe the saying is for you youngsters.”

"Similarly, Hueco Mundo is their Purgatory and hosts more than Hollows. The residents of the Royal Dimension could be considered Angels and Arch-Angels. Lastly Lucifer, or the Devil, does in fact exist." The Soutaicho smirked into his cup.

"What! Why wasn’t that mentioned before?" Ichigo growled in irritation, he’d thought by now he knew all the ins and outs of the afterlife. Why hadn’t anyone talked to him about this, even just in passing?

"You really think Aizen was the first to betray us and make an attempt at the Throne? Actually, Aizen was a pussycat when compared to Lucifer." Kyoraku's expression darkened briefly.

"But that was a very long time ago. The abridged version is that the Soul King locked Lucifer in Hell for his mutinous ways. He then created a series of seals, or locks, to keep him there. And now if Akon is right, and we both know that’s most likely the case, then the first seal has been broken. Someone is trying to free dear old Luci-chan from his prison."

Ichigo Kurosaki scowled deeply; he really didn’t like the sound of this. Things had finally started to settle down but now it seemed like it was one shit storm after another. And he just knew, _he knew_ , that he would somehow get roped into this mess and have to save the world.

 

**TBC**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Orders

**Angel with a Shotgun**

**Chapter 2**

**“Orders”**

 

Ichigo glared from where he stood with the other Taichos in the courtyard of the 1st Division, wishing he could be somewhere else. He’d honestly hoped he’d never have to see that damned Tenchuu-Ren again, and the very fact that it was here meant that shit had really hit the fan.

“They really do like to make an entrance don’t they?” Shunsui chuckled next to Jushiro, who smiled back before laughing himself.

Ichigo stared blankly at the sight.

 _Seriously the world is about to go to Hell (literally), and_ _these two are chatting like a pair of old ladies having tea_.

He looked away as Shunsui snickered into his sleeve. The dust was starting to settle and the young Taicho didn’t bother stifling his groan. He really didn’t want to see these weirdoes again.

“I know how you feel man… You don’t think _she’ll_ be there right?”

Renji had quietly made his way to stand next to Ichigo while they waited for the Tenchuu-Ren’s doors to open. They shared a horrified look and shivered at the reminder of the incident which they’d mutually sworn to never again mention. Ever.

“Damn it Renji! You just had to bring it up, didn’t you?” Ichigo growled but there wasn’t any real heat to his anger. He was too anxious.

Renji was about to retort when the doors opened; everyone stopped their idle conversations and braced themselves for the entrance of the Zero Division. However, the lone figure that emerged from the Tenchuu-Ren left the members of the Gotei 13 rather speechless.

Ichigo watched in confusion as a single Shinigami he had never seen before walked calmly towards the Soutaicho.

The man’s appearance was rather tame, at least compared to that of those from the Zero Division (which, to be fair, wasn’t saying much). The traditional Shinigami Shihakusho was missing. Instead, he was dressed in a modern suit, under a large tan trench coat, which concealed the rest of his form from view. As the new Shinigami drew closer, Ichigo noted that he was a bit shorter than himself, and had the appearance of a Westerner with short brown hair.

The stranger and Shunsui talked in hushed tones for a short time, while the other Taichos observed in tense silence. Finally, the two turned and made their way towards their waiting audience.

“I’d like to introduce you all to Castiel; he’s a Soutaicho for one of the garrisons of the Imperial Palace.” Shunsui patted the newly announced Soutaicho on the shoulder and guided him around as he introduced him to all the members of the Gotei 13.

“Ah and this is Kurosaki-Taicho; he heads the Eigth.” Ichigo raised a disbelieving eyebrow as Castiel-Soutaicho gave him a quick bow, something the thus far silent visitor had not done for anyone else.

“It is an honor to meet you Kurosaki-Taicho. Heaven has heard a great deal about you.”

Castiel’s voice was rather gruff, and it took Ichigo completely by surprise. It was also then that he noticed that he couldn’t sense any reiatsu coming from Castiel, which was rather unsettling. The only time he’d had a similar experience had been when Aizen’s power had been so far above anyone else’s that it had become unperceivable.

He was still trying to formulate a response when the man’s expressionless face, which painfully reminded Ichigo of Byakuya, turned to Shunsui and spoke again.

“Kyoraku-Soutaicho, time is pressing and I must go. You have your orders. I will impress upon you the importance of getting Kurosaki-Taicho ready for his assignment quickly. He must be at the appropriate coordinates in his Vessel within the hour.” Castiel-Soutaicho paused briefly before looking back to Ichigo. “I will contact you with any additional orders when they arise.” The Imperial Soutaicho gave Shunsui a brief nod and disappeared.

“What the hell was that?!” Ichigo choked out, as a cacophony of similar questions burst out around him.

That had to have been the fastest Shunpo he’d ever witnessed. He hadn’t sensed anything; it was like the man had just vanished.

“Now, now. Everyone calm down. We don’t have a lot of time to get ready. Kurotsutchi Taicho, Kurosaki-kun will need a gigai, as well as everything on this list. He has been assigned a mission to the Living World.” Shunsui handed Mayuri a thick folder who only sneered in response before marching away.

Ichigo groaned. _I knew it_ , he thought bitterly.

“Everyone else will get their orders shortly. Kurosaki-kun please follow me.” Shunsui dipped his hat as a dismissal and made his towards the Senkaimon with Ichigo following gravely.

“So, what am I getting roped into this time?” Ichigo asked while fingering Zangetsu’s hilt at his hip for reassurance.

“Your mission, it seems, comes from on high.” Shunsui said passively as he pointed a digit towards the sky. “You will be staying in the Living World for an undetermined amount of time to guard two Imperial Vessels, and to prevent as many Seals from being broken as you can manage.”

At Ichigo’s confused expression Shunsui explained in more detail. “It’s a bit complicated so I’ll do my best to keep it simple. What makes the Shinigami of the Imperial Realm so different is the fact that they are not part of the cycle. They were never souls which once resided in the Living World. The Soul King created them for the sole purpose of serving him in his realm. That is why it is such a rare occurrence for a Shinigami from the Soul Society to be promoted into the Zero Division.” Shunsui paused to make sure Ichigo understood.

“OK, I guessed that explains the trench coat guy, but what about that stuff with ‘Vessels’? He said I needed to be _in_ one?” Ichigo added uncomfortably.

Shunsui chuckled lightly. “What he meant was a gigai. The Imperials don’t come down here very often so they are a bit… Well, you’ll see what I mean since Castiel-Soutaicho will be your commanding officer for this mission.”

Shunsui ignored Ichigo’s sputtering and continued. “Imperials don’t need gigais. They actually have mortal bodies in the Living World. All they have to do is gain permission from the soul residing in the body so that they may gain access and control over it.”

“Like possession?” Ichigo asked in surprise.

“Oh no, I recommend you never infer something like that in front of an Imperial. Demons possess mortals. It’s thought an honor to accept an Imperial, or Angel as they prefer, to share your mortal shell.”

“Demons are real?!” Ichigo choked out. “As if Hollows weren’t bad enough, damn it! What else?”

“I’m glad you’re taking this so well Ichigo. You see, the Vessels you will be guarding are actually also known as Hunters; they hunt and kill demons and other supernatural evils. I think this pair, brothers by the way, have actually managed to purify a few Hollows.” Shunsui face took on solemn look. “What I’m about to tell you is considered classified. You must not reveal this knowledge to anyone, understood?”

At Ichigo’s nod Shunsui began again. “The Winchester brothers have made a similar sort of uproar in Soul Society and the Imperial Realm as you did Ichigo.”

Ichigo frowned not sure if he had just been insulted, not to mention he was actually curious with just what sort of people he’d just been assigned to guard.

“They have led hard lives and sacrificed much for the sake of doing good and revenge as well. Over a year ago the youngest, Samuel, died in battle. Dean, incapable of living with the death of the brother he had raised made a Demon deal. He sold his soul for his brother’s life. Dean was given one year of life with his brother before the Hell Hounds came to rip his soul from his body and drag it to Hell.”

A tight knot formed in Ichigo’s stomach in sympathy for the man, Dean. The kind of desperation it would take to sell your soul to the very things you hunted must have been extreme.

“That was a few months ago. But since time passes differently in Hell, his soul suffered there for decades. When his spirit broke, so did the first seal.” Shunsui’s voice was obviously mournful. “Dean is a Vessel, and so is Samuel. Whose vessels exactly? I have not been told. It has been decided that Dean is too valuable to remain in Hell, which is what Castiel and his garrison are taking care of at this moment.”

“Are you telling me these Imperial Shinigami or Angels or whatever and Demons can bring back the dead?” Ichigo cut in. The Senkaimon was now in sight and Ichigo felt truly unprepared for the task set for him.

“Yes, though it is incredibly rare. Now you don’t have much time left. You will be exiting the Senkaimon at Winchester Dean’s burial site, from which his body will rise. He will no doubt be suspicious of you and will wish to test you to ensure you can be trusted. You are permitted to tell him who and what you are. You are also permitted to tell him that he was raised from Hell to complete his destiny.” At Ichigo’s raised eyebrows Shunsui chuckled. “Yes I know how it sounds but…” He shrugged.

“Ya, ya, orders. I get it.” Ichigo grumbled. He had no idea how he was supposed to pull this off and he had a feeling this Winchester guy wouldn’t be thrilled with the situation either.

“You must help him find his brother and protect them both. I’ve been told by Castiel that he will reveal himself to you and the Winchesters when the time is right.” They had just reached the Senkaimon where Akon was waiting for them. He had Ichigo’s gigai thrown over his shoulder and a backpack at his feet.

Ichigo exchanged a quick nod in greeting with Akon as he was handed his gigai and the backpack. “Just a few supplies; the instructions are inside.”

“So I’m not getting sealed up?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“No, your control has gotten much better, and we cannot afford the risk should you not be able to reach us quickly enough. We don’t know exactly what kind of opponents you will face nor have faced these sort of creatures in the past.” Shunsui smiled despite the serious nature of the matter. He waved at Ichigo to proceed and added quickly. “Don’t worry about the 8th, Lisa will manage fine. Oh yes, I hope your English is good since you’ll be in America. Keep in touch!”

“What!” Ichigo shouted out as the doors of the Senkaimon slid shut and groaned deeply before following the Jigokucho through the Dangai.

 

**TBC**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Living World

**Angel with a Shotgun**

**Chapter 3**

**“The Living World”**

 

When Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon, he was still grumbling about Shunsui’s parting words.

It seemed like it was a good thing he’d worked so hard in his last two years of school. He may not have been at the top of his class, but he’d performed well enough that he was fairly confident that his English would be passable. Then again, it was a little late to be concerned about that now.

He sighed once more, before walking out into a small clearing and deposited his gigai on the ground.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

It was then that he spotted a small wooden cross planted in the ground not far from him.

 _Oh right_. Wasn’t he supposed to be looking after a dead guy? So this must be where the guy was buried.

Living the life he’d had, death didn’t bother Ichigo, but there was something rather sad about the lonely nameless grave marker. It bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Dragging his gaze away, Ichigo dropped down to look at his gigai, finally taking the time to examine it, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Akon had done a decent job by the looks of it- not that much of a surprise really, but he did remember Renji’s ridiculous outfit the first time the man had visited the living world. No, this wasn’t too bad and it was actually pretty close to what he would normally have worn when he’d been alive.

He slipped into the gigai easily, but it was an odd feeling- not like going back into a living body at all. Sitting up he flexed an arm and noted the stiffness of his body. As he began stretching and familiarizing himself with his gigai, he noticed the backpack Akon had given him.

Uncertain when the Winchester man would arrive, Ichigo swung his backpack around and approached the grave marker. Dropping to the ground, he began digging through the backpack.

The first thing he pulled out was a Soulphone. Well, at least he’d have a way to contact Shunsui and give him shit. Ichigo just hoped he wasn’t expected to go running around after any Hollows that popped up around him. They should have their own local Shinigami after all.

Next, came a few bottles of water, some files, a knife (which confused Ichigo a bit), a flask with a Christian cross on it (this was getting weirder the deeper in he dug in), and finally a wallet with identification cards and money.

Relieved, Ichigo thanked his lucky whatevers that Akon was a competent man, who had obviously thought about things he hadn’t even considered. His ID cards had his real name, so he wouldn’t have to fumble with a fake one (which would have things inconveniently difficult since he was a horrible liar) and the cash would be handy for certain. The knife and the flask were odd, but Ichigo figured there’d be an explanation in the files.

As it turned out there were three folders. The first contained basic background information on Winchester Dean. The second was about the younger Winchester, Samuel. The final folder appeared to hold a brief explanation on Hunters. From the words that jumped at him as he skimmed, Ichigo figured learning about Hunters should be his highest priority, especially considering the men he was supposed to be following around, for who knew how long, -did that for a living- if you could call it that (but then again he really wasn’t one to talk).

Ichigo was about half way through the Hunter’s folder when the Reishi surged around him. The build-up was alarmingly fast and freakishly high. Scrambling, he stuffed his things back into the bag and prepared to make a run for it, when he was hit by an enormous shockwave. The last thing he registered, was impacting the ground.

* * *

 

Dean Winchester’s eyes shot open in the dark. Confused and disoriented, his first coherent thought was noting the absence of screaming from tortured souls. Instinctively, he reached into his jean pocket for his lighter. He was both surprised and relieved when his fingers closed around the hard metal. Drawing out the lighter, he flicked it open with practiced ease. The sudden soft glow from the flame caused Dean to shrink back and blink, before peering around to orient himself. It didn’t take long for him to realise he was trapped in a small cramped wooden box.

Nope, this was _so_ not good.

Immediately, he tried calling for help, but his voice only came out in a hoarse whisper, which hurt his throat hell. After a few futile tries, it became obvious that he would have to get himself out this mess.

It hadn’t actually occurred to him that he could’ve been underground, but the mouth full of dirt he got after breaking through had made it painfully clear. It had been touch and go for a while, and Dean had had a few panicked moments (that _no one_ would ever know about) but thankfully whoever had planted his ass in theground hadn’t gone for the whole six feet under. It was more like four.

He broke through the ground and greedily sucked in a lung full of fresh air. For a moment, he revelled at the sensation of warm sunlight on his skin, before he began unearthing the rest of his body, fumbling slightly from the weight of the dirt.

Dean couldn’t help but think that he must have looked like something out of a bad zombie movie. Despite shaky legs, the Hunter managed to stand and blinked rapidly, squinting up into the sky, at the blinding sun.

When his blurry vision finally focused, Dean was floored. He wasn’t sure what was going or what he was expecting, but he had thought that Sam, at least, would have been present.

He was wrong.

It looked like the place had been nuked with him at the center. He swallowed.

Whatever had pulled him out had some serious mojo, and to Dean, that didn’t bode well at _all_.

“The fuck…?” Dean’s first words to the world were as hoarse as they had been from his pine box. He was at a loss as to what to do and gazed in shock and wonder at the magnitude of the surrounding destruction. It was then that he was pulled from his thoughts by a groan coming from somewhere alarmingly close by.

Dean tensed and spun in place to face the potential danger. He was suddenly aware of his frustratingly weaponless state and his absolute ignorance of his current situation. Wary of alerting the other person to his presence, he kept his curses in his head and hoped that he wouldn’t have to gank anything with his bare hands so soon after escaping Hell.

After hunting for over two decades, if it was one thing he was familiar with, it was that looks were deceiving. Until you could prove it was human, assume it wasn’t. And proof or no proof, be prepared to shoot, because people could be just as inhuman as any other monster.

What he observed was a male –young, by the tenor of his groans. The guy had obviously been caught up in whatever blow out had leveled the place. The fact that the stranger was still alive was enough to make Dean wary.

Slowly, he inched towards the body on the ground; the guy let out a pained moan and was rubbing his head, while struggling to get up. Unsure of how to proceed, Dean lightly kicked the guy’s shoe before backing up to a safe distance, settling into a defensive stance, “Hey dude, you ok?”

There was grumble that sounded off, like it wasn’t even English, before Dean was finally able to get a good look at his potential foe, only to be taken by surprise. The kid, cause there was no other to say it, had bright orange hair with Asian features. Dean doubted the kid was over twenty, but aside from the unnatural color of his hair and the fact the he was standing in the middle of some kind of supernatural ground zero, the kid looked rather normal.

“Who are you?” Dean tried to get the kid’s attention; the boy was obviously still disoriented from his close encounter with the dirt.

* * *

 

Ichigo was pissed. He had figured it would take some serious power to raise the dead, but you’d think someone would have put a memo in his files that it would release this kind of a shockwave. Honestly, if he’d been prepared for it he wouldn’t have kissed the ground like he had- much less pass out. To add insult to injury, his first meeting with the Winchester man had begun with Ichigo trying to get his sorry ass off the ground. Yes, great first impression.

Once the ground had stopped moving beneath him and he’d finished his long mental string of curses, he crawled to his feet and got his first look at the Imperial Vessel.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, a few inches taller than himself with brown, shortly cropped hair. The guy was also covered in dirt. Ichigo mentally winced, as he realised the guy had to have dug himself out of his grave.

He probably should have thought of that and dug the poor guy out.

Ichigo took in Winchester’s obvious wariness of him and groaned. This was not going to be easy.

From what he’d read, Hunters were suspicious of everyone, borderline paranoid with a ‘shoot first ask questions later’ approach to most situations. At the very least, the man wasn’t armed and hadn’t actually attacked him yet. And though the guy sounded like crap, Ichigo had managed to understand what he’d been asked.

It wasn’t the worst start he’d ever had to a mission.

“My name is Ichigo. I am not here to hurt you.” Ichigo offered, but winced at his stilted English. It sounded so lame, but he felt completely clueless on how to gain the man’s trust.

“I’m gonna need more than that kid. Where’s Sammy?” Winchester croaked.

Ichigo furrowed his brow as he tried to translate the man’s quick words in his head. The hoarse voice hadn’t helped either. He wasn’t sure who this Sammy was and scrambled to recall the information that’d been provided the files.

He flitted through a range of responses, before finally settling on his first idea. It wasn’t exactly great, but it was the only one he had.

“I’m sorry I do not know who Sammy is but I think I can show you that you can trust me.” Slowly Ichigo squatted down and reach for his bag, exaggerating his movement and making sure he kept eye contact with the man’s distrustful glare. He reached in with one hand, keeping the other visible, and dug around for what he needed. He pulled out the flask first and threw it at the Hunter’s feet, before finding the knife, which he threw into the ground just out of the man’s reach, but easily accessible.

Ichigo hoped that this way he could at the very least prove he wasn’t a demon and proceed from there.

* * *

 

Dean eyed the kid suspiciously and tensed when the orange head (there was just no other way to put it since the kid had hair the color of damn traffic cone) reached into a bag. It had been obvious that the boy wasn’t from around here with that thick accent, but Dean had understood him well enough. Relief washed over when all that was tossed at him was a flask, and his eyes caught the cross etched into the front.

Maybe the kid was Hunter. It hadn’t been his first thought, but this was better than having to face off with a Demon.

He’d just been about to crouch down and grab the flask, when he caught a flash of silver, and a knife buried itself in the ground not a foot away. Dean didn’t doubt it had been done on purpose and was actually slightly impressed. Not only had it a been a good throw, he wondered if the kid was showing off a bit, but it showed him that this Ichigo kid was willing to give him a weapon but not stupid enough to just hand it over.

The longer this situation went on, the more Dean got the feeling that he was dealing with another Hunter. Keeping his eyes fixed on the kid, Dean reached down for the flask before stepping over and carefully stretching out his arm to pry the knife out of the ground. Sure there was no way of being sure that the flask actually held Holy water, but by the feel and weight of the knife, it was definitely silver.

“Alright, we’re gonna do this my way, and we’re gonna do it quick. You understand?” Dean ordered and waited for the kid to respond.

“OK.” Ichigo agreed with a scowl. This was going to suck.

“Come over here, slowly.” Dean directed Ichigo, who did just that. Once Dean felt that the kid was close enough, he signaled for him to stop and unscrewed the flask cap, before unceremoniously tossing the contents into the Asian’s face, keeping a close eye for any and all reactions.

Though Ichigo had had a good idea of what was coming, it was still a really shitty experience to have water throw in your face. He couldn’t help but shout a string of curses.

“Hey! English only buddy!” Dean barked. Honestly, it had been kinda funny to see the kid’s reaction, and he was sure that whatever had just been yelled out wasn’t G-rated. Still, he was glad that so far, if it really was Holy water, the kid seemed to be human. But Dean wasn’t anywhere near to trusting Ichigo. “Aright, now come closer and gimme your arm. I’m warning you, you try something and I’ve got no problem sticking you with this. We clear?”

Ichigo scowled and nodded in agreement. He had a brief moment of worry. This gigai… would it actually bleed? He couldn’t seem to remember.

Well, it’s not like he could actually die… Sure it would make things awkward, but he’d figure it out if it came. Ichigo schooled his face and extended his arm towards the Winchester.

Dean grabbed the offered arm tightly by the wrist and studied the scowling face before him carefully. He had no doubt that he’d been right to call Ichigo a kid. Dean would put him somewhere between 18 and 20. There was something about the brown eyes though, that told him there was more there. Despite the impressive bitch face Ichigo was giving him, he wasn’t even flinching at what they both knew was about to happen.

Dean didn’t hesitate. On the kid’s next blink, he tightened his grip on the boy’s wrist to prevent him from pulling away and swiftly let the blade glide across Ichigo’s forearm. Satisfied that Ichigo’s eyes hadn’t changed, he broke eye contact. The lack of reaction only enforced Dean’s belief that he was dealing with a Hunter. Looking closely at the bright red blood which was now oozing out of the cut he released the kid’s arm and finally allowed himself to relax his stance.

“You a Hunter?” Dean finally asked, impressed by Ichigo’s steady demeanor as he took back his arm and inspected the cut briefly. He was confused when he caught a small smirk tweak the corners of the kid’s mouth.

“No, I’m a Shinigami.” Ichigo answered plainly. He wanted to get things out in the open quickly. If he was honest from the start, it would limit complications in the future. He was hoping that this was the best way to get things moving and finally get out of this creepy crater.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghost Boy

**Angel with a Shotgun**

**Chapter 4**

**“Ghost Boy”**

 

**_Then-_ **

_“You a Hunter?” Dean finally asked…_

_“No, I’m a Shinigami.” Ichigo answered plainly._

**_Now-_ **

Dean’s blood turned cold. Breath hitching, he mentally cursed up a storm.

The hell kinda mess had he gotten into now? And what the hell had the kid just called himself?

The small part that had never learned the futility of hoping, hoped, that maybe what ginger said was just Asian for Hunter.

Otherwise, he was facing something unknown. And, in his experience, that meant that he was fucked, and not the way he’d prefer either.

…Not that he was thinking about the kid that way. The kid wasn’t ugly, but-

Cutting himself off from the train of thoughts before it could derail him further from the pressing matters at hand, Dean studied the kid’s stance.

It wasn’t like he didn’t think the knife was enough to gank the guy, but Dean knew he wasn’t exactly in top shape, and again, he still had no clue what exactly he was facing.

The boy had passed the basic tests, and looked human enough (aside from the traffic cone orange hair- there was no way that was natural). Grudgingly, Dean conceded that the kid had at least voluntarily offered him a weapon and hadn’t made any shifty moves.

But that didn’t change the fact that there was something about the kid that he didn’t, couldn’t afford to trust.

He hated being this vulnerable. Bringing the knife up, he brandished it defensively and bit out, “A shini-what now? The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ichigo sighed, and grimaced in concentration, trying to think of an appropriate translation for the American.

“Shinigami,” he began, “I think ‘Death God’ would be the best name; we help souls cross over and purify corrupted souls.”

It was overly simplistic, and Ichigo could almost hear Rukia berating him in his head.

Dean stood gobsmacked for a moment, before erupting, “You’re a fucking Reaper?!”

This was some serious cosmic joke. What started as a defeated chuckle, slowly dissolved into a bitter laugh, “You shitting me right? What the hell is this about then? Pluck my ass out of the roaster, just to reap me?”

Distracted by the disturbing laughter and the barely hidden desperation in the man’s voice, Ichigo struggled to parse the American’s quick speech.

Perhaps pulling the dude out of Hell hadn’t been the best idea.

He was starting to suspect that the man hadn’t come back right. If extended time on Earth could twist limbo’d souls out of both their hearts and sanity, then what could Hell do?

At least the Winchester seemed familiar with the existence of Shinigami. What had he called them – Reapers?

Before Ichigo could formulate an appropriate response, his assignment’s eyes flashed back to meet his.

“You guys could have just sent Tessa. At least I know her.” Dean added venomously. His ire wasn’t helped by the Reaper kid’s blank look.

So, Winchester didn’t just know about the Western counterparts of Shinigami, he knew one on a first name basis.

Why couldn’t this Tessa have been part of his mission? It would have made things so much simpler.

Taking a slow breath to hide his growing irritation at the situation, Ichigo finally replied, “I am not here to perform Konso, and I do not know anyone named Tessa.”

“What’s K-… You know what? Never mind! What are you here for? What the fuck is all this shit about!?” Dean demanded.

Resisting the urge to throw up his hands, Ichigo gritted his teeth. If this back and forth of randomly thrown out information continued, the two of them would stand in this crater forever.

Best to just get everything out there. If his charge still wanted to argue afterwards, the man could do it under his arm, while he got the two of them the hell out.

Ichigo took a step back before speaking, “My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the Eighth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. My mission is to protect and aid your brother and yourself -”

Ichigo ignored the Hunter’s snort of derision. Obviously, the man didn’t think he needed protection. But Ichigo had his orders, and he fully intended on carrying in them out - regardless of Winchester’s cooperation.

“Your Soul has been freed from Hell and your body returned to you Winchester Dean, because you are destined for something in the World of the Living.”

Folding his arms over his chest, Ichigo shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Part of discomfort stemmed from speaking so formally, but the other part- the growing part, was rooted in the fact that they were _still_ standing at the center of the crater.

Licking his lips and darting a quick look at his surroundings, he continued, “I wish I could tell you more right now but I have my orders. For the moment, this is the most I can say. I’m told we will both be given further explanations in time.”

Anticipating the next question when he saw the Winchester’s mouth open, Ichigo added, “Regardless of what you might prefer, I have been ordered to follow you; it would be simpler on the both of us, if you just agree to my company, so that we can leave and find your brother.”

Dean scowled. The kid had given him a lot to digest, and judging by the way the kid was glancing about, he was expected to digest the information quickly – which was irritating. Who knew Reapers could be organised, especially like the military?

He gave the ginger a reassessing look. And this had the title of ‘Captain’? The kid took another slow breath – the same kind that Sammy used to take when he was clearly impatient.

Dean forcibly unclenched his jaw.

This whole thing stunk. The idea of ‘destiny’ or ‘fate’ disgusted him. Sammy had tortured himself so much over his fear of his supposed destiny as that yellow-eyed bastard’s General.

_… Sammy…_

The kid had said he was on a mission to protect them both, so that meant his brother was still alive.

The relief of that thought alone was enough to rekindle his hope, his focus. Of course, growing right alongside that hope was the fear that he could lose that reason to hope.

He stared into the kid’s eyes. Could he really trust this Reaper? _Was_ the kid even a Reaper? Was this just a big load of crap or some sort of hallucination... ?

Abruptly, he broke the staring contest and tested, “I could kill you.”

Unfazed and unimpressed, Ichigo snorted, “I am already dead.” Ok, he was stretching the truth. He could die – again. But he’d keep that to himself for now.

Dean gaped at the nonchalant answer and took a small wary step back. _Already dead…?_ “How the hell does that work?” He’d assumed Reapers were just beings, creatures or whatever. To think of them as ghosts was… cliché.

“This is getting…” Ichigo struggled to find the right word. He was annoyed and tired of answering questions that got them nowhere. They needed to leave. It was only a matter of time before something came out to investigate the beacon of energy that had been released with Winchester’s resurrection. Anything that was a low threat or could be reasoned with would be heading away from such a large signal, which left…

He sighed loudly. “We need to go; this place is getting more dangerous the longer we stay.”

Dean stared back, disliking the situation, but unable to ignore the rising hairs on the back of his neck, “Fine! But I don’t like this, an’ I don’t trust you. I think for one second you’re up to something, I’ll kill you, already dead or not, Ghost Boy!”

If there was a chance of keeping Sammy safe from whatever was going on, he was willing to take it. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Ichigo figured they had been walking for at least a half hour. It hadn’t taken them very long to find a road given that the felled trees had given them a clear view of their surroundings. Dean had remained mostly quiet behind him, occasionally croaking out a few directions. Ichigo assumed the other man was no doubt deep in thought, and he wasn’t tempted to disturb him due to his own busy mind.

The heat was starting to get to him though. He wasn’t sure where they were in America, but he sincerely hoped this wasn’t the usual weather, given that it was supposed to be early autumn. It was when he realised that he was exceptionally thirsty that he remembered the pair of water bottles in his bag.

Ichigo stopped abruptly, not noticing that Dean had almost walked right into him and was now glaring at him suspiciously. He swung the bag off his shoulder and quickly shoved his hand inside, blindly searching for his objective.

“ **Yes!** ” Ichigo exclaimed as he pulled out the clear plastic bottle in triumph, twisting the cap off roughly, and gulped down the liquid in a hurry.

“Hey!” Dean shouted. “I said English only- Is that water?” He’d been dying of thirst since he’d woken up in his box but at the unexpected sight of water, he couldn’t help his excitement, which was quickly followed by anger.

“You’ve had water this whole time?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Give it!” He ordered and swiped at the bottle in Ichigo’s hand, but the kid reflexively leapt back with surprising speed and out of his reach in a single step.

Once he’d translated Winchester’s words, Ichigo wanted to wince. He felt like an ass. First, he’d left the guy to dig himself out of his own grave, then he’d given him a half assed explanation to their situation, and now he’d forgotten that Winchester could be just as, if not more, thirsty than he was.

He knew he was somewhat aloof, but he wasn’t selfish or uncaring. This sudden mission was weighing heavily on his mind, and being thrown out of his environment was causing some alarmingly large lapses in his attention and awareness.

He gave the Hunter a sheepish smile of apology and retrieved the second bottle from his bag. “Sorry.”

Dean gave Ichigo a nasty glare as he snatched the offered bottle, but quickly turned his attention to the bottle in his grip. He hesitated briefly, but his thirst was greater than his suspicion. After a quick examination that showed that the bottle’s seal hadn’t been broken, he twisted off the cap and greedily drank down the water.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he eyed the ginger, “Whatever… Let’s keep moving.” Dean motioned for the Reaper to move ahead, unwilling to have his back to him. As they started to move, he sudden found himself making connections between his earlier observations. “If you’re dead, why do you need water? You don’t look like a ghost, and if I’m not dying, how can I see you? I haven’t looked like some weirdo talking to myself this whole time, have I?” The last question had been an after-thought, albeit a worrying one, and Dean spun his head around quickly as if to make sure no one would be around to witness his possible insanity.

Ichigo was startled by the onslaught of questions. He continued to walk down the deserted road taking a few moments to formulate his answers. “I am not sure if you could see me as I usually am… This is a gigai… a…” Ichigo struggled again and mentally cursed his inability to articulate what he wanted to say. “It is a fake body, but I still need food and water. Honestly, I’m not sure how it works…”

This sort of stuff was Urahara’s deal, not his.

Ichigo was suddenly jerked back and spun around by a hand on his shoulder.

“YOU’RE POSSESING SOMEONE?!” Dean growled in outrage. He looked into confused youthful brown eyes as endless self-recriminations mounted in his head. He should have noticed this earlier. After all, ghosts didn’t bleed.

Resisting the urge to twist himself out of the tightening grip, Ichigo hurriedly answered, “NO! This is a fake body, it… isn’t real!”

Frustrated by the whole situation, he stared into his charges eyes, hoping the man could see his sincerity. Because if Winchester didn’t release him soon, Ichigo would be forced to take action. His gigai may not be as strong as his Shinigami form, but he didn’t doubt he’d be able to overpower the Hunter despite the other man’s larger build.

Dean narrowed his eyes. This made no sense. He could feel the flesh beneath his fingers, had touched it and seen it bleed; how could it be fake?

“What, like grown in a test tube or something?” The Hunter asked incredulously.

Ichigo exhaled slowly in frustration. He should have just knocked the guy out and lugged him off. It would have been drastically more expedient – and convenient.

“I really don’t know. Look, all I know is; these are usually for emergencies. If a Shinigami is injured or stranded, these _fake_ bodies allow us to go unnoticed in the Living World until we heal or get help. They are also used in situations like this, where a Shinigami’s mission involves… direct interaction with the living.”

Slowly, the tension ebbed, until Dean released his hold and took a step back. It sounded impossible, but with all he’d seen and done… well, he _lived_ the impossible. “It feels plenty real to me pal…”

…Maybe he would try an exorcism once they got to Bobby’s. At the very least, it would give him some peace of mind.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean glared down at the Reaper, “So… what do you look like?” He couldn’t help his morbid curiosity. Also, if he was gonna have this guy following him around all the time; it was best to know what he could as much as possible.

“I look like this” Ichigo frowned and gestured at himself with his thumb, “This is what I looked like when I was alive; it is what I look like as a Shinigami. The only differences are the clothes.” Ichigo knew there was more to it, but he didn’t see the point in explaining it in more detail, especially if Winchester couldn’t see him in his Soul form - though he wasn’t willing to test that just yet.

“Ah.” Dean grunted non-committally. It was weird, no doubt there, and he had no way of knowing if it was true, but right now this was about all he could handle. Playing twenty questions had never really been his thing.

A quick shout roused Dean from his thoughts.

“Finally!” Ichigo sighed in relief as he spotted what he thought, hoped, was some sort of gas station. It was small and dingy looking but it was the first sign of civilization that he had seen in the last hour. He picked up the pace, ignoring Winchester’s grumblings behind him.

* * *

 

The two small ramshackle buildings were indeed those of a gas station. However, when they shouted, no one answered, and there was no indication of when any one would arrive.

Ichigo leaned back against the counter and aimed a disapproving scowl at Winchester, as the Hunter raided the shelves for food - if you could call his selections that.

Ichigo had never been a fan of junk food as it had always been something Yuzu was firmly against.

This whole thing rubbed him the wrong way. First, Winchester had insisted - on forcing their way into the building by breaking a window to open the door. He’d disappeared into the bathroom and came out looking cleaner, but with a poorly hidden worried expression that raised Ichigo’s own sense of anxiety.

And now the man was stealing food and water.

Dean was pointedly ignoring the Reaper’s stink-eye. They needed supplies and there was no way of knowing where the next town was. Besides, he had no problem with stealing. It’s not like he got a paycheck from Hunting. If Ghost Boy didn’t like it, it was his problem.

If they were really gonna be traveling together, the kid would have to learn to loosen his hold on those impractical ideals and moral standards

Noticing the cash register behind the ginger, who had a cloud of disapproval since he’d broken in and was still glaring at him, Dean darted forward. He stopped short, however, when he spotted the magazine rack on his left and a small grin crept onto his face. Looking up, he watched the kid’s reaction as he shamelessly grabbed his favorite porno mag. Couldn’t go wrong with ‘Busty Asian Beauties’.

Ichigo choked when he caught a glimpse of what the other had taken. He wasn’t sure if he was disgusted, worried, or insulted… Actually he thought it was a little bit of all of the above. Was he stuck with another Keigo?

“What!?” Dean said defensively, while rifling through the cash drawer. Surely the kid wouldn’t hold something like a porno mag against him. Maybe it was a dead guy thing? “Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean I have deprive myself of the joys of living dude.”

Dean chuckled as the kid spluttered and actually blushed. Well whattaya know? Maybe he could have some fun with Ghost Boy after all.

* * *

 

Ruby stared at her reflection in the clouded motel bathroom mirror. Her frown deepened, marring the delicate features of her meat-suit. She hated the lump of flesh. It was clumsy and no matter how her Demon nature augmented it, it was still _weak_.

It did have its advantages however, she smiled smugly.

All it had taken to tie Sam Winchester to her was a pretty shell, some sappy words of comfort, and an embrace with open arms – _and open legs_.

His growing addiction to her blood only helped cement his dependency on her.

With a final disgruntled look, she splashed some cold water on her perspiring face. It was all so tedious.

Her brooding was cut short by a sharp overwhelming surge of power. Her shock was so sudden that she gasped loudly, alerting Sam to her distress.

“Ruby? Hey, are you ok?”

The concern in his voice was so genuine she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She could hear the floorboards squeak as he stood, presumably to check in on her.

So predictable.

“I’m fine, Sammy. Just gimme a minute. Something’s happened.” She reached for the cheap scratchy towel and dried her face before opening the door. Making her way into the bedroom, she joined Sam on the bed. Her face was a flawless mask of worry as she deliberately wrung her hands together, making her frame smaller – more vulnerable.  

“What’s wrong? Is it Lilith?” Sam burst out as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t know, but something really big just happened.” She raised a hand to silence Sam. “Whatever it was, it was big. Some sort of huge energy blast just went off a few towns over.”

“Energy blast?” Sam eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Like an explosion?”

“Yeah, the spiritual kind. Whatever caused it, I’m sure will act like a supernatural beacon. Lilith would be capable of doing something like that, and whatever the reason, it’s not a good thing Sam.” Ruby’s lie wasn’t actually that far off. On one hand, she seriously doubted Lilith would do something like this; it also didn’t _taste_ like her energy.

On the other, she was clueless as to what would be powerful enough to do this, and she needed to know just what kind of cascading shit storms had just been launched.

She had _plans_ , and nothing was going to stop her.

“I’ll pack. You just figure out where this thing hit?” With one last squeeze of her shoulders, Sam shot out of bed and set about gathering their things. “We’ll leave as soon as we know where to go. If it’s Lilith, we need to hurry before she does more damage.”

Ruby nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes . Sam didn’t like it when her darkness was reflected through her meat-suit’s doe eyes. Letting the tendrils of her senses search spread out, she carefully probed for the spiritual signal.

_There!_

It was faded , but she could already sense other Demons flocking and circling. All they’d have to do, was follow the crowd.

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Meet Bobby

Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 5

Meet Bobby

 

**_Then-_ **

_“Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean I have to deprive myself of the joys of living dude.”_

_…_

_“What’s wrong? Is it Lilith?” Sam burst out._

_“I don’t know, but something really big just happened.”_

**_Now-_ **

 

“Hey! Ghost Boy, wake up!”

Ichigo startled awake, fists at the ready before he remembered just where he was. His back was killing him and his neck was incredibly stiff. He’d never slept in a car before and he wasn’t in a hurry to repeat the experience.

_Ichigo hadn’t been able to keep himself from dozing off. He could only contemplate the scenery for so long and Winchester clearly wasn’t in the mood for conversation._

_The man had been in a sour mood ever since he’d tried to call a friend who had only hung up on him. Ichigo could understand why it would be upsetting, but it didn’t surprise him. Winchester was supposed to be dead. His friend had no doubt thought he’d been the victim of a cruel prank call._

_Then the Hunter had tried to call his brother from the payphone only to run out of money before finding a number that hadn’t been disconnected._

_Ichigo had briefly considered offering his Soul Phone but he wasn’t sure it would work for regular calls. In the end, he figured it was safer to not mention the fact that he had a phone that could call ‘Heaven’._

_And so the Hunter had barely said a word since. Ichigo had been tersely ordered into the stolen car – something else he could add to the Winchester’s growing list of transgressions. But Ichigo was quickly coming to terms with the fact that Hunting and obeying the law just didn’t go together and as long as he was following the American around, he’d just have to put up with it._

_Ichigo had been told that they were going to see a man named Bobby, a fellow Hunter, and the person mostly likely to know where the youngest Winchester would be._

 

Blinking away the sleep, the young Shinigami squinted up under furrowed brows. His charge was regarding him with an amused look, and the car was now parked in a very rundown looking junk yard.

Honestly, Ichigo felt like he was sitting in one of the slums of the Rukongai.

“We’re here. Stay in the car.” Dean ordered as he opened the car door only to be jerked back into his seat with unnatural speed.

“No,” Ichigo pressed back on the man’s should, “You are not going anywhere alone - not without an explanation.”

Twisting out of the Reaper’s hold, Dean leaned forward. “Listen Ghost Boy. I don’t care what you’re stupid _mission_ is but I’m in charge here!” Dean growled out, _who the hell did this kid think he was_? “Bobby’s gonna be jumpy as hell when he opens his door and sees me, _not dead_. He’ll be suspicious and trigger happy. You’ll only make it worse.”

Clenching his teeth, Ichigo stared back, uneasy with the situation but unable to ignore the truth in the man’s words. “I’m coming in after five minutes.”

The Shinigami and Hunter glared at each other. Each willing, impatiently for the other to concede, but the tense silence only dragged on.

“Fine!” Both yielded at the same time, causing an awkward pause to follow.

Ichigo watched the older man roughly made to get out of the car, he rolled his eyes as Winchester slammed the driver side door shut behind him and glared at the man’s back. Five minutes. Winchester had five minutes clear things up.

He pulled his Soul Phone out of his bag, thankful that it had the local time and date on the screen. He watched the minutes tick by, fidgeting restlessly. He’d never been all that good at waiting.

Upon reaching his dead line, with still no sign from his charge, Ichigo breathed in deeply. _Show time._

Grabbing his bag, Ichigo stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Ok, now he sort of understood why Winchester had done that – it was rather therapeutic…

Ichigo made his way towards the old house. The steps creaked and groaned under his feet, causing him to wince at the noise. Craning his head, once more around, he scanned the area quickly; still no blood, no bodies, and no sounds of combat. Ichigo drew another calming breath – his nerves were thrumming at the unfamiliar situation. Fingers twitching he wished he’d learned how to manifest his weapons while still inside his gigai. He’d improved at Kido but not by much.

Blowing up his charge while trying to defend him would be rather counterproductive.

The door had been left slightly ajar, he quietly pushed it open and stepped inside the home. He frowned at the sight of the shotgun leaning against the door. Cautious, he followed the sounds of two men talking and sighed in relief at the lack of raised voices. At least things seemed to have gotten off to a good start, Winchester and this Bobby weren’t screaming at each other.

Walking through the dingy unkempt kitchen made the Shinigami cringe… How could anyone live like that? Was food actually prepared here? Ichigo’s misgivings about the sanitary conditions of his surroundings stopped in their tracks when he finally spotted Winchester embracing someone. They were speaking in low murmurs though so he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

He was about to announce his presence when the two men separated, but his voice died in his throat as the older man with a grizzled beard and well-worn cap threw a slosh of water from a flask right in Winchester’s face.

“Not a demon either, Bobby.” Dean grumbled.

Ichigo couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out. Karma really was a bitch.

“Who the hell is that?” The older man, Bobby, jumped back and shot him a suspicious look as his right hand drifted down and out of sight.

Ichigo’s scowl slid back into place as he straightened and glared right back.

Winchester rolled his eyes before wiping the Holy water off of his face. “I thought I told you to wait in the damn car!”

“And I said I would wait five minutes.” Ichigo replied evenly, a single tangerine eyebrow quirking.

“And _I_ said, who the hell is that? _Dean_. Answer me before the boy ends up with a face full of lead!” The distinct sound a gun being cocked rang out clearly in the room, and Ichigo found himself staring down the barrel of gun.

“Cool it, Bobby. Kid’s clear… ish. It’s a long story. He’s my… escort.” Winchester put his hand on Bobby’s forearm gently lowering the arm down. It’s not that he didn’t agree with Bobby about being wary but he didn’t think it was a good idea to put a bullet in a Reaper. It would probably piss it off. Who knew what it would be capable of, and more importantly, who would retaliate afterwards?

Bobby snorted, “Didn’t know you swung that way Dean, but ain’t he bit young for you?”

“What?! NO!” Winchester sputtered in outrage.

Ichigo was confused. He knew he’d just missed something but this Bobby fellow’s accent was on the thick side. When combined with the fast speech and unfamiliar terms, he just didn’t understand what had been said. Judging from Winchester’s explosive reaction though, he wasn’t sure if he would find it funny or insulting - which sadly seemed to be developing into an unfortunate pattern for them.

“Umm…?” Ichigo looked pointedly at Winchester.

“Look Bobby, I know this doesn’t make much sense but-” Dean stopped, struggling to find the right way to tell the old hunter about Ghost Boy without getting the kid shot. “I woke up in that pine box –nice job on that by the way- when I dug myself out it looked like the place had been nuked, and I find this kid waiting for me.”

Bobby scowled, about to protest, but both hunters were cut off.

“My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami and Captain of the Eighth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I was assigned as the Winchesters’ protector.”

“Listen Ghost Boy, we went over this. I don’t give a shit about any of that destiny crap and I sure as hell don’t need your _protection_.” Dean sneered.

“Will you two idjits shut up? Dean explain!” Bobby growled out, once more aiming his gun at the orange haired youth.

* * *

 

“So apparently his meat suit is actually a test tube baby or something. I figured we could run the usual tests again and maybe add in an exorcism just to be sure.” Dean finished with a chug of his beer – he’d missed beer, wrapping up his version of the story with Ichigo throwing in the occasional clarification. And of course, just to add to his youthful appearance the kid had turned down the beer for water.

Bobby stared at the two sitting at his kitchen table, with his usual unimpressed frown, but he had placed down the gun about half way through the tale, much to Ichigo’s relief.

Now, he grabbed the gun and stood. “Stay!” He ordered.

Dean, of course, knew Bobby well enough to keep his ass in his chair, but he was surprised to see the Reaper still firmly seated with his lips shut. They had met only a few hours ago but Dean got the feeling that the kid was a chronic back talker and much like himself, with little care for authority figures. But Bobby was Bobby, and you just did what the man told you. End of story.

Ichigo watched the elder Hunter leave the room and shot a questioning look towards Winchester. So far it had gone rather well - a lot better than it had the first time around. He dreaded the idea that he’d probably have to do this whole song and dance again with the younger Winchester.

“So…” He was still curious about the outburst when Winchester had first tried to explain just who or better yet _what_ Ichigo was. “What was that …about earlier, when Bobby said I was …too young?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Winchester had gone rather stiff and pale.

“Dude?” Dean looked at the Reaper completely stumped. _Was this kid for real? How could anyone have missed that?_ He was still kicking himself for the poor choice of words. He wasn’t comfortable with anybody else, no matter who the person – or thing - was, being in charge of his safety. That was his job damn it. Ghost Boy was just along for the ride. “Seriously gonna need me to explain it you?”

Ichigo scowled. He hated being kept in the dark, but his gut told him he wouldn’t like the answer. Grudgingly, he shook his head in the negative, “I have a feeling I won’t like it.”

“Good. You won’t.” Winchester affirmed.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen, holding what looked like a rolled up ancient piece of parchment. He handed it to the Shinigami, “That look about right?”

Ichigo took the offered scroll, unrolling it carefully. His scowl turned to a surprised look as he noticed the old kanji script. It was bit hard to read because some of the words had faded but there was enough there to understand. Somehow this hunter had gotten his hands on Shinigami literature.

This wasn’t some piece of lore about Shinigami; it actually read like something they would’ve handed out at the Academy.

The illustration was what caught his attention the most though. It was beautiful really, albeit violent, but it was a scene Ichigo had grown all too familiar with. At the bottom of the scroll was a very detailed picture of a Shinigami about to purify a Hollow. The Hollow was monstrous and ugly as sin, like pretty much all hollows were, but the Shinigami actually looked familiar.

Ichigo bent his face closer to the parchment, closely studying the figure, only to jerk back in surprise, “ **Son of bitch!** ”

Dean startled at the foreign words. Obviously, the kid was swearing again. He looked at Bobby, and was even more confused by the small quirk of a smile the old man was sporting.

“Well?” Bobby pushed.

“ **What**? Ahh. This is… This… Where did you get this?” Ichigo said distractedly. At first, with the shorter hair and absent pink kimono, he hadn’t recognised Shunsui. It was strange to see this younger version of the man.

“You first kid.” Bobby insisted.

“I… Well…” Ichigo scratched the back of his head. “This is about killing Hollows. You should not have this… But I actually know the guy in the picture-”

“Holy shit, really?” Dean interrupted and yanked the sheet out of Ichigo’s hand to take a better look. “Urg… Ugly fucker ain’t he.” He pointed at the Hollow. It looked like a cross between a dog and vulture. Ugly was an understatement in everyone’s opinion.

“Not that one, stupid - the Shinigami.” Ichigo growled out and turned to Bobby. “I answered your question, now answer mine.”

Bobby sat back down at the table, reached across and snatched the scroll back from Dean, ignoring the younger Hunter’s protest. He laid the document out flat on the table for all of them to see. “’Bout fifteen years ago I ended up going to this little town in Japan to help out a buddy. Said all sorts of weird things were going on. People disappearing, unexplained violent deaths, buildings and streets being damaged… but every time he got close to something, it would stop. People’s memories were being messed with too. So yea, a shit show.

Long story short we ended up getting info from this really strange guy. Ran a candy store as a front of all things.” Bobby paused when Ichigo choked on his water. “So, this guy gives me that there and tells me Hunters shouldn’t poke their noses in Shinigami business. He explained how the Reapers there took care of wayward souls and we weren’t needed. I stayed for a couple extra days, and then left when it was obvious whatever was going had stopped.”

“So you believe him then?” Dean asked. He wanted to believe the kid. With whatever was happening now, he’d need all the extra hands he could get to keep Sammy safe.

“Well since he’s been sipping on Holy water for the past half-hour and his arm is scabbing from where you say you cut him. Plus what he knows about this paper, I’d say close enough for now.” Bobby’s gruff voice sounded tired but not as exhausted as it had at the beginning.

“Good. Now, where the hell is Sam?” Dean jumped in. “I tried a couple of his numbers but none of ‘em are working.” He swallowed, apprehensive, before managing, “… He’s, uh… he’s still…”

“Oh, he’s alive. As far as I know.”

“Great. Wait, as far as you know?” Dean rose from his chair, suddenly agitated.

“Haven’t talked to him in a couple months Dean…” Bobby explained.

“Calm down.” Ichigo cut in, knowing Winchester was about to blow a gasket. He would as well if this were about his sisters. “If you’re brother was dead, I’d know. Okay?”

Dean looked confused for a second before he remembered just who Ichigo was. “Oh… right. Well…” He was relieved to know for sure his brother was alive, but that didn’t mean his brother was well. He turned back to Bobby, getting angry. “How could you let him run off on his own? You should’ve looked after him!”

“Look, I _tried_ okay? He was set on going. We had to burry you Dean; the last few months have been hard.” Shoulders hunching, head bowing, Bobby seemed to age in front of the other two.

Ichigo really disliked emotional moments like this; maybe staying in the car would have been a better idea after all. He frowned, tuning out the hunters. This was turning out to be really complicated. If the youngest Winchester had really taken off and cut everyone out, they’d have a hard time finding the man. He cursed inwardly and hoped Castiel would show up soon with more info; they’d need all the help they could get to sort this out.

His eyes wandered back to the picture of a very young Shunsui, and he smiled. He’d have to find a way to talk Bobby into parting with that parchment so he could show it to everyone back in Soul Society.

“Hey Ghost Boy!” Dean’s voice brought Ichigo’s attention back to the Hunters.

“Will you stop calling me that?” The reaper grumbled to a cheeky grin.

“Quit it you too.” Bobby cut in. “If Sam was in trouble would you know it?” He asked the youngest, at least in appearance, in the room.

Ichigo looked apologetically at the Hunters. “I know he is not dead because he is part of my protect orders… but my main charge is Dean. Since I am not familiar with him I cannot locate his Reiatsu. You think he is in danger?”

Dean and Bobby snorted.

Dean went to speak, but Bobby spoke first. “The kid’s been looking for a way to get Dean out of the pit. He’s cut out everyone else too, so he’s off the grid.”

“Sammy doesn’t know I’m out and that means he’s still looking for a way. Best way is for him to do that is to make a demon deal. And with me being broken out, I’m willing to bet those sons of bitches will look for Sam to get to me.” Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “There might be a way to find him but we were hoping you’d have some kind of mojo that would help.”

Ichigo sunk in his chair. He tapped his fingers on the table as he thought. If he knew Winchester Samuel at least a little bit, he could try searching his Reiatsu or maybe even his Reiraku. But he wasn’t sure if either would work. The country was large, and he was unfamiliar with both it and his target. He did remember Shinji saying something about close family members feeling similar…

“I can try but I cannot… guarantee… And it most likely, it will not be an exact place.”

“Give it your best shot kid. It’s all we can ask,” said Bobby, sitting back down at the table.

“What do you have to do?” Dean asked as he joined them.

“First I have to get out of this...” He waved his hand over his shell. “I do not know if you guys will see me. Then I will try getting… to know your… Reiatsu. _If_ Samuel’s is close to yours, I may be able to sense his Reiatsu or better, his Reiraku.”

Dean looked warily towards Bobby who seemed to have understood. “Um… Care to explain that again?”

“Your Reaper bodyguard is gonna jump out of his meat suit and hope that Sam’s soul feels like yours. I’m guessing ‘cause you’re brothers,” Bobby looked to the Shinigami for confirmation. When he received an affirmative nod, he went on, “If he can get a feel for the energy Sam’s soul puts out, he’ll be able to find him. In theory. I’m guessing you don’t do that a whole lot?” He asked the kid.

“I have only had to do this a few times. Most times with people I know well. But I will try.” Ichigo looked right at the elder Winchester. The man was a pain in the ass, but Ichigo would’ve helped him find his little brother even if it hadn’t been part of his mission.

“Let’s do this then.” Dean launched himself out of his chair. He wasn’t keen on letting a Reaper get a feel of his soul or whatever but for Sam… It’d be worth whatever weirdness was about to happen.

The Hunters watched the Reaper youth reach down for the bag he’d placed under the table and riffle through all the pockets. Eventually he pulled out a small green marble out of a small side pocket. The kid groaned and made a strange face, something between resignation and annoyance.

“ **Shit** …To get my soul out of this I have to replace it… This is Kon, a Kaizoo Konpaku…” He held his hand out to allow the Hunters to get a better look at the green marble. “Like my gigai, he was made by Soul Society but he is… special… I will tell him to behave but he does not always listen…”

Dean and Bobby shared sceptical look and stared back a little marble thing. “Is it dangerous?” Bobby asked.

“Kon is annoying and a pervert… actually I think you two would get along, Winchester.”

“Hey!”

Ichigo smirked. “Going to stop calling me that stupid name?”

“No,” snorted Dean.

“Then you and Kon will get along just fine.” Ending the discussion, Ichigo popped the Konpaku in his mouth.

* * *

 

Dean watched with morbid curiosity as the kid swallowed that Cone marble thing. The idea of a fake soul thing or whatever was weird, but when you wake up six feet under after being sprung from Hell… Well, you rolled with the punches.

At first nothing happened. The Reaper’s face went a little slack but the room didn’t get colder and the lights didn’t flicker, so the kid wasn’t a typical ghost. The room didn’t start smelling like rotten eggs either and there were no pitch black eyes or black smoke shooting out of his mouth, so Dean felt a bit better about being able to write those off. Unless this was all some sort of a fancy parlor trick…

Barely a few seconds had past when Dean began to feel as if the pressure had risen, like the air was weighing down on his whole being. He turned to Bobby who looked just as uncomfortable. A strange buzzing started to grow in ears, slowly getting louder until it soon turned into a piercing pain shooting through his temples.

Looking at the meat suit, Dean noticed it was staring at him with a strange sort of wide eyed expression. It was waving its arms around frantically and kept looking off to the side, almost like it was arguing with someone that wasn’t there. One thing he was sure of, that wasn’t Ghost Boy…

Just when he thought his head would explode, the pain began to fade and the ringing slowly receded.

And that’s when he saw it.

Right where… not-Ghost Boy was looking was a flickering shadow. At first it was hazy, out of focus, but there was definitely something there. “You seeing this Bobby?” Dean elbowed the older man and pointed his head towards the shape that was slowly becoming more solid.

“What?” Bobby almost shouted, making it clear to Dean the old man’s ears must still be ringing, before looking at where Dean pointed. “Well I’ll be damned…”

Dean stood, lost for words. As much as he’d been hoping the kid’s story had been for real, the more realistic part of him hadn’t been convinced. But seeing really was believing.

It was rather impressive. Now Dean could actually see why they’d sent this Reaper to watch over his brother and him. Gone was the punky looking kid. Instead, there stood a man in a fancy black kimono with a long white sleeveless overcoat. What really caught Dean’s attention were the two swords. The handle from one extended high up over Ichigo’s shoulder; the other was strapped to his side.

But just like the boy had explained in the beginning, it still looked like the kid; freaky orange hair and that eternal bitch face. Dean couldn’t help the small grin, “Well shit Ghost Boy. Just had to make a fancy entrance didn’t you? Looking all bad ass wasn’t enough, you gotta blow our damn ear drums up too?”

Dean’s answer was a careless shrug and cocky grin.

  

TBC...

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 -Encounters of the Third kind

Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 6

-Encounters of the Third kind-

 

**_Then_ ** _-_

_Ruby nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes…_

_She could already sense other Demons flocking and circling. All they’d have to do, was follow the crowd._

_…_

_“Well shit Ghost Boy. Just had to make a fancy entrance didn’t you? Looking all bad ass wasn’t enough, you gotta blow our damn ear drums up too?”_

_Dean’s answer was a careless shrug and cocky grin._

**_Now-_ **

 

“Are you sure this is the right town?” Sam asked. _Again_. He knew which way they were heading and he didn’t like it. He’d purposefully avoided this area for, what he felt, had been (and still was) a very good reason.

His knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Ruby laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. A sad smile quirked her lips, “Sam I know what you’re thinking, but this is it. The fact that whatever is going on is happening here means it’s serious, and we can’t walk away.”

Sam nodded grimly, his face turning hard. “Do you think it’s her?”

Ruby wanted to roll her eyes. Sam Winchester’s obsession with Lilith was exactly what she was supposed to cultivate, but so far it had required no real effort on her part, which was sucking the fun right out of it.

Thankfully, turning good old Sammy dark-side had some rewards.

Slowly, she trailed her fingers down his arm to rest on his thigh.

“I’m not sure, but that kind of power isn’t good - no matter _who_ it is.” She paused, feigning reluctance as she bit her lip for added effect, “Sam, this town is crawling with demons and it’s barely been a day. I think you’ll need some extra juice to step up your game…”

Sam frowned. “But I thought I was getting stronger?” His pride was stung by the idea that he would need another boost so soon after the last one.

“You have, but I- we can’t afford to take any chances. Better safe than dead.” Rubby squeezed Sam’s thigh, just hard enough to show that she wasn’t budging on this.

He sighed, trying to cover his spike of excitement. He felt guilty about his weakness, but even more so about how much he’d grown to enjoy those particular exchanges. “You’re right… Look, there’s a motel; it should do for tonight. We’ll start looking around for clues tomorrow.”

“I was thinking the same thing Sammy.” She smiled brightly, almost innocently, before turning her eyes back on the road.

Ruby knew it wasn’t Lilith. She’d have known right away if something big –especially something close to Dean Winchester’s graves site- was going down. No, there had to be a new player in town and whoever it was; they were packing enough power to make her worry.

* * *

 

“So how long has Lassie been up there?” Bobby’s gruff tone startled Dean who had been leaning on his car to watch the Reaper on the roof. He’d been lost in thoughts about the first Reaper he’d seen; it had been old looking and to Dean had been a pretty accurate representation of what Death would look like. Then there had been Tessa, who had changed his views on Reapers and death.

But this Kid blew all that out of the water. Dean had started to think of Reapers as bureaucrats, who only cared about getting the right soul, to right place, at the right time.

Ichigo did not give that impression at all. Ghost Boy was a warrior, a soldier and most surprising to Dean, the Reaper actually seemed to care about what happened to Sammy.

“What?” Dean blinked and shook off his momentary lapse of awareness. “No idea. He had a talk with that Cone thing and then just jumped on the roof.” The hunter casted a wary glance at the fake body containing the fake soul. He groaned inwardly, this was some weird crap he’d landed himself in and it just kept on getting weirder.

He hadn’t been all that truthful with Bobby about all that had happened since they’d come outside after Bobby told them to go ahead without him. The old Hunter’s reaction to Ichigo’s true form had been curious; apparently all he needed was a beer and to make call.

As it turned out, Ghost Boy’s ‘stand-in’ didn’t speak a word of English and was completely different from Ichigo. Who knew something artificial could be so… excitable?

The Reaper had an animated talk with the thing, when it suddenly burst into tears and hugged Dean way too tightly with unnatural strength.

Hunter and Reaper were equally mortified by the display, and tried to pry off the blubbering Cone which - proved more difficult than either would ever admit. Once they’d unglued Cone from Dean, Ichigo had yelled at the thing –no doubt embarrassed at its behavior- after which Cone had sniffed indignantly, muttered what Dean was sure were some insults, before flopping down to doodle on the ground.

“And what about that?” Bobby interrupted Dean’s thoughts by thrusting a cold beer into Dean’s hands. Dean smiled gratefully. Beer would help; all he needed now was pie.

“If you mean Ghost Boy’s body snatcher…” Dean scowled at the figure still hunched over the dirt, apparently now drowning in self-pity. “It’s weird. I don’t like it.” He gave Cone another glare before looking back up to the roof.

“Your dislike have anything to do with the fact that it hung off your neck like limpet?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean ignored the older man, determined not to make eye contact. If he took the bait, Bobby would never let him live it down. There was already little chance of that happening as it was.

Bobby snorted but dropped the topic. “Sure Dean, whatever you say.” He took a sip of his beer and followed Dean’s gaze. He’d never seen a Reaper before but he had feeling this Ichigo was different from what little that he did know. There was no way to really tell but from what few sources he’d gained over the years and the very strange conversation he’d just had, he was sure of one thing; this Reaper would bring him just much as trouble as the Winchester boys had.

“How old do you think he really is?” Dean asked absently. He turned to Bobby, who simply shrugged before answering.

“Does it really matter? I recall you hunting even before your balls dropped.” The older man chuckled at Dean’s protest. “My point Dean, is age doesn’t really count when you’ve seen what we’ve seen. And looking at that Reaper’s eyes’… Well, I think you know what I mean.”

Dean nodded in agreement. There was something that just made him identify with the kid. He didn’t know what exactly it was, but his gut told him what his brain refused to admit; he could trust this Reaper.

Both Hunters finished their drinks in silence as the watched the surreal figure on Bobby’s roof. The Reaper hadn’t moved since he’d gone up there; he stood like a statue, a faint blue glow emanating from him. It was strange, but there was something disquieting, almost intimidating, about how the boy’s clothing billowed and trailed along nonexistent wind currents.

* * *

 

Ichigo sat quietly in the back seat of Bobby’s car. It was old and didn’t look like much but it ran surprisingly smooth even if it could do with a good scrub. He hadn’t been all too impressed about having to clean out the various bags and containers of take-out before he could actually enter.

He had briefly considered simply hopping back out of his body and following the car from above. But, that would have meant leaving Kon in his body, and that just wasn’t a good idea. He dug into his backpack for the little marble and scowled deeply at it. He’d anticipated some awkwardness between the MOD soul and the American Hunters but Kon’s reaction to his tale of the eldest Winchester’s sacrifice for his little brother, whom they were now trying to locate for the two to be reunited had been… _humiliating_.

Ichigo curled his hand around the marble and briefly wondered if he was strong enough to crush it. He sighed, running a hand over his face. He wasn’t physically tired, but his mind needed a rest. But rest would have to wait since he still had to hold onto the Reiraku he thought could belong to Samuel.

That had been just as difficult as he’d imagined but he was rather proud of the fact that he’d pulled it off. Well at least he thought he had; there was no way to tell until they arrived and saw for themselves if he was right.

He thought about calling Shinji to ask him for advice, but he was still mad at the other Taicho for the hangover that had only just begun to ease up. Now that he thought about it, this whole thing could have really blown up in his face, since he definitely hadn’t been as fast on the uptake as usual.

“ **Bastard!** ” Stupid Shinji and his stupid grin and his stupid drinking games. He was almost as bad as Matsumoto.

“Hey!” Dean barked from the front seat, earning him a flat stare from the Reaper. “Don’t give that look. We agreed - English only!”

Bobby chuckled from behind the wheel; it was almost comforting to see Dean get so riled up over the Reaper. He doubted Hell had been a picnic for his boy and to see him act so much like himself gave the older man some hope that Dean would be ok.

“ **You got something you want say?** ” Bobby asked. His Japanese was rusty but it was definitely passable.

Silence spread through the car as Ichigo and Dean stared at the old man in surprise.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked petulantly.

“That, Dean, was Japanese.” Bobby answered in his usual gruff tone.

“That was good.” Ichigo cut in, still stunned. He really hadn’t been expecting that but thinking back, he should have been expecting it. Bobby had said he’d gone to Japan, had even spoken with Kisuke, so in hindsight it wasn’t all the surprising.

“Whatever,” Bobby answered. “Like I said, you got something you wanna tell us?”

When Bobby was only met with silence he pushed on. “Listen Reaper, whatever it is that’s got you looking like you’re about to murder someone, I think you should give us a heads up.”

Ichigo heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. He’d let his temper run away from him, and now he’d have to reveal information he hadn’t time to think about properly.

“I was thinking if I should ask a… friend for advice… But I am… was not sure if it was a good idea.”

Dean, who’d been giving Bobby the stink eye, turned to study Ichigo. Irritated, he asked, “You don’t think your hoodoo worked?” If they’d wasted all this on some wild goose chase, he was going to lose it, Reaper or not.

“I told you I was not sure if it had.” Ichigo glared back at the Hunter. “But I… thought maybe, he would know how to be sure. Also…” Ichigo hesitated. If he’d messed up somehow and it wasn’t Samuel Winchester then there was nothing to worry about but, if it was… Keeping critical information from Dean about his little brother could break what fragile trust he’d manage to build.

Dean turned in his seat, his glare intensifying. “Also what? Spit it out Ghost Boy.”

“There was something… not… normal… about the soul I found.” Ichigo winced inwardly at his poor delivery, but he just didn’t have the right words. It was immensely frustrating, and he cursed Shunsui again.

“Bobby, stop the car.” Dean ordered coldly.

Bobby sighed, put out about the delay. They didn’t have time for this, but when it came to Sam, Dean had always been unreasonable.

“What do you mean, not normal?” This was one of Dean’s biggest fears. That after all his effort to keep Sam from losing himself to that demon blood bullshit, after sacrificing his soul so his little brother could live, he’d still screwed it up and Sam was paying the price.

Ichigo suddenly understood that he’d chosen his words badly and struggled to rephrase his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, it didn’t help that he didn’t know how much Dean knew about his brother. If only he’d had more time to read the files in detail, he might have found his answers there.

There was something different about Samuel - if it was Samuel. It was something familiar to Ichigo. The younger Winchester had high reiatsu, higher than Dean or Bobby. He wasn’t a Quincy - that he would have known right away. Not only because they were practically extinct –for good this time- but he seriously doubted Shunsui would have kept something so important from him.

No, Samuel felt more like Inoue had. Now that he thought about it, it had felt like something closer to Chad and the other Fullbringers.

Dean had been about to snap at the Reaper again when the kid’s face froze in shock.

“ **Shit!** ” Ichigo ignored the other man and quickly dug through his bag. He pulled out Samuel’s file, scanning it as quickly as he could. Desperately searching and hoping he was wrong, because if he was right, things were about to get much more complicated. “ **Shit, shit, shit!** ” Ichigo looked up from the file to stare into worried green eyes.

“What is it?” Bobby asked, now just as worried as Dean. The way the Reaper kid looked, it seemed like he’d just had the worst kind of epiphany.

“It says here your mother, she died when Samuel was a baby?” Ichigo asked quietly.

“Yeah, a demon killed her… He’s dead.” Dean did not want to talk about this but it was obvious the Reaper wanted more details. Dean sighed loudly and turned to Bobby, signalling the man to start to car back up. “She caught him doing something to Sam, so he pinned her to our ceiling and set her on fire. Turns out, he was putting his blood into a bunch of babies, trying to make an army to pave the way for Hell on Earth. He wanted Sam to be his General, said he was special.” Dean snorted bitterly. “It what got my brother killed and me sent to Hell, and it’s why I don’t believe in that destiny bullshit.”

Dean was surprised when he saw understanding instead of pity in the Reaper’s eyes.

“If this is right, your brother _is_ special.” Ichigo sighed, feeling the rumble of engine as merged back onto the main road. Slowly, he continued. “Your mother, she was attacked… when she was… pregnant with your brother, by a Hollow. But the Hollow was killed. Your mother and brother lived. Your brother is a… Fullbringer.”

“A what? Wait, are you saying this psychic crap isn’t the demon blood?” Dean asked suddenly horrified.

Ichigo gave Dean a slightly confused look before shaking his head. “I do not know… Fullbringers, they are all different. I have friends like your brothers but also… enemies.”

Dean groaned as he rubbed his face. This conversation was getting worse the further it kept going. And the Reaper was clearly struggling to make himself understood. He couldn’t begin to imagine how frustrating this whole language barrier must be for the kid.

“Bobby, you talk his lingo, can you speed this up?” Dean looked at the old Hunter; he didn’t want to beg.

“Fine.” Bobby grunted and eyed the Reaper in the rear view mirror.

Since Bobby knew Dean wouldn’t understand, he bulldozed straight into what he saw was their main concern. “ **Is Sam going to be a problem?** ”

“ **I don’t know, I wasn’t lying. All Fullbringers are different - in personality and ability. I don’t know anything about demons, so I can’t say how that would affect him. But Fullbringers who tap too far into their Hollow can turn nasty…** ”

“ **So there’s no way to tell until we get there?** ” Bobby sighed and shot a glance at Dean, worried about the other’s reaction.

“ **I’m sorry, I’ll know once I’m closer but from here, it’s still hard to tell… I could be wrong but nothing else really fits.** ”

“ **Can you help him?** ” Bobby knew he sounded desperate and he was. Loosing Sam even for a short while had been hard. Loosing Dean had nearly destroyed them both. For Dean to have gone through Hell, literally, only to have to put his brother down… He shuddered at the thought.

Ichigo’s face had shifted from worry to determination. That look seemed out of place to Bobby, on someone he didn’t really think of as human but the resolve he saw there gave him some hope.

The Reaper nodded his head. “I promise that if I cannot help your brother, I know people who can _and_ will.”

Ichigo didn’t care how much weight he had to throw around. If Samuel Winchester was a Fullbringer, he wouldn’t let what had happened to the others happen to him.

Dean turned back towards the road, his face unreadable. “Thank you.”

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, aside from the occasional course correction given by Ichigo.

* * *

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that Sam is so close to where you guys planted me?” Dean asked Bobby as he stepped out of the car.

Bobby gave Dean an exasperated look. “You think? Of course it’s weird Dean, this whole damn thing is weird.” Bobby shook his head. “What you got Lassie?” He asked Ichigo as the Reaper stretched out his long limbs after being stuck in the back for so long.

Ichigo glared furiously, what was it with these Westerners giving him weird names? “I have a name.”

Bobby snorted. “Really now, maybe I should tell Dean here what your name means?”

The Reaper froze before scowling even deeper. “No.”

Dean perked up in interest. “What does it mean?”

“No.” Ichigo stated firmly, he slammed his door shut but he’d been holding on to the handle so tightly that it came off in his hand, slightly mangled from the pressure of his grip.

“Hey! No need to take it out on the car. Idgit!” Bobby growled but Ichigo remained unimpressed.

“Alright, alright. We get it, Ghost Boy has name issues. Can we just go get Sammy and get the hell out of here? This place gives me the creeps.” Dean glanced around the shaddie motel parking lot. It was like any dive they would have picked in the past but there was something about this whole town that set off his spidey sence.

Dean led the way around towards the front of the motel but stopped as they reached the doors. He turned to Ichigo. “Same deal as before. You wait outside, while Bobby and I go in and explain things to my brother. Got it?”

Ichigo crossed his arms but nodded to speed things along, “You have to be fast. There are no Hollows here but I can… sense… something else. Not your brother, but there are… many things close to us with strange reiatsu.”

Bobby nodded in understanding. “With the hoodoo bomb Dean set off, I bet there’s tons of shit making their way over.”

“Fine, you keep watch out here. Give us 10 minutes.” Dean added as hid his gun in the back of his shirt.

Ichigo watched the two Hunters head inside the building and posted himself next to door, out of sight of anyone inside but close enough that he could run in if needed.

* * *

 

 

Barely five minutes had passed when Ichigo felt _something_ approach from inside the building. He turned and peered through the glass door. A few moments later, a young woman descended the staircase wearing a furious look as she pulled a jacket around her shoulders.

Ichigo ducked back away from the door, before she could see him. Odds were, she hadn’t been able to feel his presence, since he’d been hiding his reiatsu the minute they had left Bobby’s.

He had no idea what she was, but there was something incredibly wrong about her. She didn’t feel like avHollow, not even like an Arrancar, but Ichigo knew without a doubt that her soul wasn’t just mangled or missing a heart. It was foul and it his Hollow self was howling with the need to crush it into submission.

Just as the brunette opened the door, he snatched her by her neck and slammed her against the brick wall. His unease grew when she only chuckled in clear amusement. It infuriated him for a reason he couldn’t fully grasp.

“You picked the wrong girl, boy.” Her voice came out clearly despite the constriction on her airways.

Still, Ichigo said nothing. Instead he loosened his hold on his reiatsu. He couldn’t release it completely, since the pressure of his reiatsu would likely kill most of the Living in the area, but it was enough to be a warning.

The girl gasped. Ichigo thought it sounded like a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

“So you’re the new big bad?” She purred. Smilling in wicked delight, she curled her fingers around his wrist and pulled with strength Ichigo knew she shouldn’t have.

“ **What are you?** ” His words reverberated unnaturally with the dark rippling low undertones that always accompanied his Hollow. Pressing forward, he allowed even more of his Hollow to surface, knowing it would change his eyes. He may not be able to jump out of gigai, but the predator would show no matter what form he was in.

“Oh, now this is interesting.” She said as her eyes turned completely black.

Ichigo tightened his grip. Any tighter and he’d break her neck.

“ **What _are_ you?**” He insisted.

“ **As much fun as this is, I have somewhere to be.”** The brunette croaked with a defiant smile before opening her mouth wide. An ominous cloud of black smoke poured out, causing Ichigo to jump back, letting the abandoned body fall bonelessly to the ground.

He didn’t stick around to watch the cloud make its way into an elderly woman down the street. Instead he ran as fast as his gigai allowed into the motel.

Following Dean’s reiatsu, he ran up the stairs and down the hall. Ichigo didn’t bother knocking and opted for the more expedient method. Kicking the door off its hinges.

“ **We have problem!** ”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta work by Frznlights from FF.
> 
> There's been questions about if this will turn into a Dean/Ichigo, and I'm happy to say that the version here will be, but it'll most likely be slow-burn'ish.  
> I've also had a request to include Grimmjow, in general or even as Dean/Ichigo/Grimmjow. Thoughts?  
> I'm also curious if anyone wants someone in particular from the Bleach world to show up next?  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7 - Show and Tell

Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 7

-Show and tell-

****

**_Then-_ **

_“ **As much fun as this is, I have somewhere to be.”** An ominous cloud of black smoke poured out and Ichigo let the abandoned body fall bonelessly. Never noticing the cloud enter an old woman across the street._

_Ichigo ran into the motel, he didn’t bother knocking once he found the room and opted for the more expedient method. Kicking the door off its hinges._

_“ **We have problem!** ”_

****

**_Now-_ **

The shot echoed loudly, followed by unsettling silence from the three hunters staring dumbly at the young man who had somehow managed to literally dodge a bullet.

Ichigo stood motionless, black and gold eyes wide in shock. The only thing that had saved his gigai from receiving a hole between its eyes was the fact that he had been running high on instinct – not to mention his years of fighting experience.

Still, he knew he was lucky for having acted so foolishly.

Breaking doors down and shouting in a foreign language thus startling three tense Hunters was not the best way to introduce yourself; in fact it was the perfect way to get shot.

He doubted it would have actually done anything to his spirit form but it was not a feeling he was willing to experience anytime soon.

A tall man Ichigo didn’t recognise aimed to take a second shot and the previously silent room erupted in noise and chaos. There was a lot of shouting; the two men Ichigo knew were struggling with who he now assumed must be the youngest Winchester -since the name Sammy was the only thing he could make out in the cacophony before him. He’d realised shortly after meeting Dean that Sammy was what he called his little brother.

Ichigo very briefly felt a surge of smugness since he’d obviously managed to pull off locating Samuel. Unfortunately it seemed his introduction to the younger brother was as disastrous as it could have been.

“The hell is wrong with you!” Dean turned towards Ichigo, his mind reeling at how quickly things had gone from bad to good to awful, not to mention how quickly the kid had dodged Sam’s shot. The creepy eyes which were slowly receding to normal didn’t help at all either. Words were going to be had.

“I’m sorry but we have a problem.” Ichigo explained, not sound sorry at all. With two hostile encounters in such a short period of time he was still feeling his Hollow close to the surface and was struggling to rein it in.

“Is this what you meant by serious shit you gotta talk to me about Dean?” Sam cut in, giving the orange haired youth a careful look. He knew his shot hadn’t missed, nothing human could have dodged that bullet. What could have happened that Dean, of all people, would have brought a creature along with him. “Is he demon? Is that how you got out?”

“What? No! Sammy the only good demon is dead demon!” Dean bit out bitterly. Sam couldn’t help but wince inwardly.

“Boys, I think we should take this show and tell on the road. Something’s got Lassie spooked so let’s not wait for this to bite us in the ass. GIT!” Bobby growled, pushing the Winchester boys towards the exit – ‘cause it wasn’t really a door anymore now was it.

Ichigo gave the elder man a grateful nod, ignoring the nickname, they had to leave this town or at the very least the motel. Now that he’d had a run in with what he suspected was most likely a demon, he could feel similar beings all over the place.

“Fine, Sammy I swear I’ll explain but we’ll do it somewhere else.” Dean clasped his brother on the shoulder, stepping in front of Sam but stopping briefly at the Reaper’s side. “And you! You had better have a damn good explanation for this.” He pointed at the splintered remains of the door as he stepped out into the hallway to make his way down.

Ichigo glared at Dean’s back all the while motioning for the other two to move ahead of him. “I have a job to do.”

Dean flipped him the bird as he rounded the corner. “Don’t care!”

“Are they always like this?” Sam asked Bobby despite his misgivings but the old Hunter only gave a snort in response. It seemed he would have to wait to get any real answers. “Right.”

He hoped Ruby was alright.

* * *

 

Once in the parking lot it had been decided –Bobby had barked orders before getting in his truck- that Dean, Sam and Ichigo would ride the impala out of town to the closest motel where they would rest for the night and head back to Bobby’s in the morning. That way Sam would be able to get caught up and Bobby would get some peace and quiet.

Ichigo looked on with a bewildered expression as Dean fussed over the sleek black car. He admitted it was nice to look at but the way the Hunter lovingly inspected and spoke to the vehicle bordered a bit too much on the perverse side for his liking.

“Ghost Boy, in the back.” Dean called out as he stepped into the driver’s side.

Ichigo glared but stepped into the car anyway. He did make sure to slam the door shut harder than necessary. When Dean turned his head to give him a dirty look, he ignored it, along with the discontent mumbling the elder Winchester was stringing out. He just wanted to leave this place, re-group his thoughts and maybe –hopefully, get some rest. But the rest was unlikely to happen anytime soon, since at the very least, he and Dean would have to explain things to Samuel.

Ichigo closed his eyes, ignoring the argument that had just broken out between the brothers. From what he could make out of it, Dean was pissed about his little brother’s upgrade to car’s stereo system.

He opted instead to concentrate on Samuel’s reiatsu. The younger –not to mention much taller- Winchester was definitely a Fullbringer. He’d spent enough time during the Quincy war and the month afterwards around the few that had joined them to get a good feel for them despite the differences in their powers.

He knew he’d need help with this though, he didn’t even bother trying to entertain the notion that he could teach Samuel about what being a Fullbringer was about. He didn’t think he had the right knowledge or the patience, not to mention between his orders to protect the Winchesters and prevent the seals from being opened, it would be a difficult task to achieve on his own. And shit, he still had no idea how any of that was supposed to work.

He groaned.

“So…” Sam broke Ichigo out of his increasingly complicated thoughts.

“Shit, fine. We’ll do this now so that way I might actually get some freaking sleep when we get the motel.” Dean crumbled as he turned off the stereo. “Ghost boy, you start.”

Ichigo didn’t miss the shit eater grin Dean shot at him through the rear view mirror. Damn Bastard was gonna leave all the explanation to him.

He started from the beginning, well, from where he was actually allowed too anyway. What he was, Dean’s resurrection and his still unknown destiny, Ichigo’s mission to protect them and that he would _hopefully_ get more information and/or orders soon.

During the entire story Ichigo could see Samuel was itching to ask questions, there was an excitement and thirst for knowledge that was thrumming in Winchester’s eyes. But there was also the wariness of someone who’d been burned too many times to be able to trust outright.

“For real?” Sam finally spoke, the questioned aimed at Dean.

“Yup. Well as far as we can tell anyway. Bobby checked it out already…” Dean took a deep breath, taking a moment to center himself. He finally had Sammy back. Sitting right there in the passenger seat like he was meant to be. Despite how screwed up everything had been since he’d been plucked out of Hell, seeing his little brother made Dean feel like this wasn’t all just a dream and he was really back up on dirt side.

And thinking about screwed; he shot a glare at the Reaper. There was still a lot of talking to do, like what the hell that had all been about back at the motel. And they still had to figure out if Sam was whatever the heck Ghost boy thought he was.

“Now that everyone knows everyone else. You’ve got some explaining to do about your little _show_ back at the motel.” Dean kept his eyes on the road yet his fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

“There was woman,” Ichigo growled at Dean’s derisive snort, “She did not know I was there… I am not sure what she was but her soul.” He paused, struggling with his Hollow. If demons caused such a visceral reaction from him and he didn’t get a hold on it quickly it would be a major problem. “Her soul was foul. I have fought many beings Winchester but none felt as _wrong_ as this one.”

Dean’s anger shifted from the reaper to what he was sure was demon. A demon had been near Sam and they hadn’t noticed.

Sam had stiffened, the look of pure revulsion across both his brother’s and the Reaper’s face was undeniable. He feared for Ruby. It wasn’t her fault, what she was. She was trying to help him, to help Dean, she wanted to get rid of Lilith just as much as they did. But he couldn’t risk exposing her so he remained quiet and knew that the look of concern on his face would be mistaken for something else.

“Did you kill it?” Dean bit out.

“No. I caught her, injured the body… but a black cloud escaped before I could anything else.” This was the part Ichigo hated the most about this whole thing. He didn’t know enough about what he would be facing. He’d matured enough over the last few years to learn that he couldn’t just keep charging in like he used to, besides he had two people in his charge. “Was she a demon?” Needing to confirm his suspicions.

“Ya. Fuckers possess some poor sap, ride the meat suit to the ground and jump ship like a bunch of fucking rats on a burning boat the minute things go south. Fucking cowards.” Dean’s hatred weighed heavily throughout his tirade.

“Can you kill them?” Ichigo asked sincerely. Though his Hollow was more in favor of devouring them, he didn’t think he could bring himself do that. He needed to know how to defeat these demons, he wouldn’t be able to protect the Winchesters otherwise.

“It’s not easy,” It was Sam who spoke much to the other two’s surprise. “If you don’t have the right weapon for the job than an exorcism is the best you can do. It sends them back to Hell but it doesn’t kill them.”

Ichigo only nodded in thanks. By the sounds of it his zanpakuto would work after all but for that to work he’d probably have to catch the demon while it was in its cloud form. The idea that he’d have to tear some innocent soul apart to get to the demon enraged him.

What the hell was Soul Society doing letting these things run around unchecked! He’d be putting in a call to Shunsui really soon. And where the hell was this Castiel prick!

“If I can’t kill them my way, you’ll have to teach me yours.” Dean started at the reaper’s statement but was pleased. The fact that Ghost boy had so far done well on his end of things; he’d found Sammy and hadn’t sat on his ass when a demon had showed up. The kid may not have been able to kill but whatever he’d done had been enough to scare it out of its meats suit. Now he was admitting that he didn’t know everything and was willing to learn from them. Dean was feeling a bit better about this whole ‘reaper bodyguard’ deal.

“You bet your reaper ass we are!” There was no way Dean was running around chasing these bastards with someone who didn’t know what they were doing. It didn’t matter how imposing or how good Ichigo was with those freaky swords of his, if the kid was gonna insist on tagging along he’d have to learn how to do things his way.

The rest of the ride to the motel was quiet. Each occupant of the car keeping their thoughts to themselves, it was a relaxing sort of silence. No one seemed to feel the need to chatter needlessly.

Sam assumed Dean and the reaper, Ichigo, were letting him absorb all the new information, which he was grateful for. It was indeed a lot to take in but he also got the feeling there was more going on. He knew his brother well enough to know Dean wanted to talk about something yet at the same time truly didn’t. He didn’t know Ichigo at all, having just met him but it was pretty obvious the reaper had a lot on his mind and wanted to be left alone. For now he would let it be. Give everyone time to cool off, rest; food wouldn’t be a bad idea either. He could get Dean some pie.

Sam smiled at the thought and cast a glance at his brother. It would probably feel unreal for a while, to have him back alive and well. He had his brother back and he was grateful for whatever part Ichigo had had to play in that.

Did the reaper need to eat? God there were so many questions.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang that took a long time to get done. I apologise sincerely and hope it was a good read despite the wait. Thank you for all the kudos, comments, ya'll are awesome :)


	8. Chapter 8- Turn up the volume

 

 

Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 8

“Turn up the volume”

 

**_Then~_ **

 

“ _ You bet your reaper ass we will!” There was no way Dean was running around chasing these bastards with someone who didn’t know what they were doing. _

 

_ The rest of the ride to the motel was quiet. Each occupant of the car keeping their thoughts to themselves, it was a relaxing sort of silence. _

 

**_Now~_ **

 

Gray gusts of steam filled the bathroom, moisture beading on every surface of the small space. Ichigo grabbed a wet hand cloth to wipe the fog off of the mirror, allowing him to study his reflection. His frown deepened as he ran a hand across his chest, the ridges of various scars having become more prominent after spending so long under the hot spray.

 

Kisuke’s and Akon’s new gigais really were perfect. They reacted and functioned just like a living body should. They also reflected the soul within it down to the last detail.

 

It wasn’t that his scars bothered him, he didn’t really care one way or another; they were a simple byproduct of what he’d done. It was other people's’ reaction to them that bothered him. He didn’t want or need anyone’s pity.

 

He wrapped a towel around his waist then another to throw over his damp hair before stepping out into his motel room. The place was old but surprisingly clean, it had also been cheap which had suited everyone just fine.

 

The bed creaked under him, the mattress felt lumpy. Alright, the room wasn’t so great after all.

 

Ichigo sighed loudly, he just had a few things to settle and then he could try to get some much needed sleep.

Dean and Samuel were in the room to the left of his, Bobby was two doors down from the brothers. Dean had insisted that he and Samuel share a room, that way he could fill his brother in on all the  _ other  _ details.

 

Ichigo wasn’t sure if Dean would tell his little brother about the Fullbringer bit, he hadn’t exactly explained it in detail to Dean and Bobby to begin with. He’d wanted to be sure first. Now that he was, he wasn’t certain how to proceed.

 

It was his encounter with the demon that bothered him the most, though. The way his Hollow instincts had reacted to it, the rage and hunger that had threatened to overwhelm him. He hadn’t struggled that much for control in years.

 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips while he toweled his hair carelessly, letting the towel fall off his head to rest around his shoulders. The reaper leaned back onto the mattress, the bed creaked some more obnoxiously.

 

Thinking more about his reaction to the demon he considered calling Shinji. Maybe the other Visoreds had had similar experiences in the past. They had stayed in the living world for nearly a century, after all. Calling Shinji would mean actually talking to him, though. Ichigo doubted he’d have to patience to deal with the blond right now.

 

Tomorrow. He’d call the annoying shithead tomorrow.

 

Now he just had to figure out what to do about the younger Winchester. The best way of keeping Samuel safe was to teach him how to use his powers. Sure, he doubted the majority of his fellow captains would have agreed, quite the opposite actually but that hadn’t ever stopped him from doing the right thing in the past.

 

Ichigo snorted. Soul Society may have changed a fair amount since his first encounter with them; there’d been a lot of bumps in the road. Too many people blinded by tradition to really see what was going on. Too many people fearful of what he was. He’d been an unknown, too risky to let go but too useful to put down…

 

Things were better now but the price had been too high, at least that was how Ichigo saw it.

 

He’d moved past his resentment long ago but as much as he hoped everyone in Soul Society had learned their lesson he wasn’t foolish enough to trust blindly. Not anymore.

 

There was no way he was asking someone from Soul Society to help Samuel, though they’d reached a sort of truce with the few Fullbringers still alive, there definitely was no love lost between the two groups.

 

That left Ichigo with two options. Chad or Riruka.

 

He didn’t even have to think about it as he rolled out of bed. Ignoring what the loud creaking of the shitty lumpy mattress would mean for his night of sleep. He grabbed his briefs from the pile of clothes by the bathroom door; there was no way he’d walk around in just a damp towel.

 

He’d left his bag on top of the small wooden coffee table in the centre of the room, the only other furnishing being another small wooden night stand on the right side of the bed and a worn looking two seater at the far end of the room along with a television in the opposite corner.

 

Ichigo quickly found the Denreishinki, hoping it would be able to make this particular call. Since he spoke to his friend on a regular basis, this was one of the few numbers he could actually remember by rote.

 

The reaper wasn’t sure what the time difference would be like, he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t have to leave a message. Talking to a machine always left him uncomfortable since he was never quite sure what to say.

 

It was a great relief when he heard the quiet yet deep voice answer, there was some static but Ichigo supposed it would make sense giving just how  _ long distance _ this call was.

 

“ **Hey Chad, it’s Ichigo.** ”

 

* * *

 

 

Ichigo hung up with a relieved sigh, the bed groaned loudly again as he sat on the edge.

 

“ **Oh come on!** ” He growled. He needed to sleep, his brain was fried damn it. At this point he’d get better rest on the freaking floor. “ **Fuck it.** ”

 

Ichigo set about pulling the comforter and pillows off of the bed, dropping them on the couch thus freeing his arms to move the coffee table up against the wall. He folded the large blanket in two before laying it on the carpeted floor. All he really needed was a sheet to cover himself with anyway.

 

His impromptu bed made, the reaper eased himself down. It was late, almost midnight actually. He hadn’t had a day like this in a long time, the biggest difference being that it was mostly his mind that was exhausted rather than his body.

 

It only took him a few moments to adjust into a comfortable position, Ichigo’s eyes closed and he promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The sound of constant knocking seemed to become louder as Ichigo woke. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, his right arm reaching blindly for the phone he’d left not far from reach.

 

Seven am.

 

Uh. Well that was actually better than he’d expected; it was a full two hours later than he usually woke. Being a captain of the Gotei meant he was often the first up and the last to call it a night.

 

The knocking continued, so much so that Ichigo was beginning to think whoever was on the other side might decide to break in the door if he didn’t answer soon.

 

Ichigo pushed himself up, wrapping the sheet around himself. The one thing that hadn’t been included in the bag was clothes; that meant he had no spare clothes and if he didn’t want to walk around in the same outfit for his potentially long stay in the Living World, he would need to buy some extra clothes.

 

Ichigo looked through the peephole, confirming his thought on exactly who was so determined to knock the door down. He undid the deadbolt, opening the door just as another knock rang out.

 

“Dude!” Dean’s gruff voice greeted Ichigo. “Took ya long enough. And what’s with the sheet?”

 

“Good morning.” Ichigo’s tone was cool bordering on flippant and belied just how unimpressed he was. Though he did step aside to let Dean in, it took a lot of restraint to not trip the westerner as he passed him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, mornin’. D’you get all your beauty sleep?”

 

“Shut up!” Ichigo bit out. Beauty sleep his ass.

 

“Cool it Ghost Boy. Man, look at that bitch face,” Dean chuckled. “It’s almost as good as Sammy’s.”

 

“Sure…” Ichigo didn’t get the reference but he wasn’t awake enough for him to really care. He decided to just ignore it along with the rest of the ever growing list of shit he needed to ignore about his charge. “Are we leaving now?”

 

Ichigo watched as the hunter made his way further into the room, pausing briefly in front of the makeshift bed.

 

“You slept on the floor?” The man asked. “The bed couldn’t be that bad,” there was a brief pause before Ichigo could answer. “Or is it a reaper thing?”

 

Ichigo snorted, “The bed is that bad.” The reaper sat down to demonstrate, the loud groaning and squeaking rang clear in the room.

 

Winchester winced. “Dude, that freaking sucks.” Dean sat on the couch heavily and it made a noise almost identical to the one Ichigo’s bed had just made.

 

Hunter and Shinigami sat still in their respective seats in complete silence for a few moments then both burst into laughter. Their seats making the horrid sound with each shake of their bodies, prompting even more laughter.

 

“Aw man, I needed that.” Dean finally said once they’d manage to stop their sudden bout of mirth. “I mean this is really freaking awful but it’s funny as hell.”

 

Ichigo took a deep breath, gathered his blanket securely before getting up to move to the floor. “No shit. It’s a good thing we are not staying another night.”

 

“Nah, we’re gonna head back to Bobby’s. After breakfast; Sammy’s gone to pick something up for us before we hit the road.” There was a grimace on Winchester’s face that gave Ichigo the impression that the hunter wasn’t happy with letting his baby brother out of his sight so soon. Understandably so.

 

The reaper frowned; Ichigo wasn’t fond of the idea either now that he thought about it. How could he defend someone when they’d run off who knew where… The few moments it would take him to locate the man could be costly ones.

 

“Yeah I ain’t happy about it either but Sammy needed some time alone to… Well. Absorb all this shit.” Winchester offered in a surprising show of perception.

 

“How much did you tell him?” Ichigo asked, curious as to how much explaining he would have to do.

 

“Pretty much what you told me and Bobby. As much as I could anyway, you didn’t exactly give us a whole heck of a lot to go on.” Dean leaned back, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“I called an old friend, a Fullbringer, to see about helping Samuel.” Ichigo was cut off by Dean’s abrupt chuckle. “What?”

 

“I just can’t wait to see Sammy’s face when you call him that.”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo leaned into his seated position. He wasn’t sure how calling the youngest Winchester a Fullbringer would be upsetting.

 

“You just keep calling him Samuel. I wanna see how long he holds back.” A roguish smirk spread on the hunter’s face for a moment. Winchester turned back to serious matters, “Who’s this friend of yours?” His tone making his distrust clear.

 

“Chad and I have known each other for many years. He.” Ichigo searched for the best and quickest way to explain just how much he trusted his best friend. “Chad is bigger than even your brother,” Dean blew out an impressed whistle at the statement. 

 

“And even before, all this” Here Ichigo waved his hand casually over himself, unintentionally bringing attention to the myriad of scars on his torso. “He was one of the strongest people I had ever met. He has never used that power to harm others, not even to defend himself.” Ichigo paused, remembering times that seemed an entire lifetime ago- actually that was rather accurate. “He does use that strength to help those who cannot help themselves.”

 

“So you trust him?” Dean asked pointedly.

 

“With my life.” Ichigo frowned a bit at the statement, since he was dead, maybe that wasn’t the best way of phrasing it. Before Dean could question him further Ichigo rephrased. “Chad is the only person I would trust with your brother, not because there is no one else who could do this but because he will take this mission as seriously as I do.”

 

“Alright. We’ll see.” It was stated plainly, though it was obvious Dean had reservations, it seemed like he would keep giving Ichigo the benefit of the doubt.

 

There was a natural pause in their conversation and Ichigo excused himself to get dressed. It seemed Winchester had more to say but Ichigo felt he should take this chance to put something on other than a bed sheet.

 

“About damn time.” Dean muttered. 

 

* * *

  
  


Dean did question the reaper once Ichigo had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes he’d been wearing the day before. “Look I know its personal and I normally wouldn’t ask but…”

 

Ichigo gave the hunter a searching look, trying to figure out what could’ve prompted this awkward behavior from the normally brash hunter. He took his seat back on the floor, a quick motion of his head giving the man to go ahead. Winchester could ask, it didn’t mean Ichigo had to answer.

 

“You said that the meat suit you’re in now was made in a lab, right?” With an affirmative nod Dean continued with his next question. “Have you worn it a lot?”

 

At this, Ichigo paused unsure of what the hunter was getting at.

 

Dean no doubt noticed the confusion on Ichigo’s face, explaining his question. “It’s just you got a lot of scars man…”

 

Finally Ichigo caught on. “Ah, I see. No I have not worn this gigai before, it is new.”

 

Dean gave him an incredulous look.

 

“The gigai shows what my soul looks like.” Ichigo had expected more questions but instead the hunter fell silent. A strange look crossed the man’s face, Ichigo thought briefly that it might have been fear but he wasn’t sure.

 

“This is some fucked up shit. What the fuck, is that what you guys did to me? Stuffed me in some sort robot body?” Dean asked, getting progressively more agitated and rubbing furiously at his upper left arm.

 

Ichigo was struck speechless for a moment, absorbing Dean’s questions. Accusations actually sounded more appropriate.

 

“Dean.” The reaper called out firmly, trying to pull the man from spiraling further into a rage. Dean stopped his pacing, glaring at Ichigo. “My commander said you were… brought back to life… I do not think you are in gigai.” Well at least that was how he understood it. He had his doubts; it was possible but he had no clue what that would mean for Dean or how to check right this moment.

 

“You think?” Dean snorted. “When I died.” Dean took a visibly deep breath, “I was a shredded mess, not to mention all the scars I had before. It’s all gone.” Winchester began removing the long sleeved flannel he was wearing, allowing him to reveal what he’d been rubbing at during his rant. An angry looking scar in the shape of a hand print marred the skin. “Except for this, what the hell is it?”

 

Ichigo brought his hand over it, trying to feel for any residual reiatsu but he felt nothing. “ **What the...** ”

 

“Hey, no touching!” Dean yanked his arm back, rolling the sleeve back down.

 

“Sorry.” Ichigo meant it though he wasn’t sure what else to say. “I will do everything I can to find out.”

 

Winchester stared at Ichigo intently, “Just, don’t tell Sam alright. He’s wigged out enough as it is; I don’t want him worrying even more about me.”

 

“It is not my place to tell him.” Ichigo figured it was the best way of letting the hunter know he wouldn’t say anything.

 

Before anything else could be said, Ichigo felt something tingle at the edges of his senses. Then the small television set turned on by itself, causing both hunter and reaper to spin about coming back to back ready for attack.

 

The tingle intensified to a loud humming noise, combining painfully with the increasing static from the television. Ichigo fought against the instinct to cover his ears. instead he reached out with all his senses trying to find anything or anyone that could be causing this. He felt nothing. Only the painful screeching in his ears and the overwhelming feeling that  _ something _ was doing this.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Ichigo barely heard Dean’s shouting.

Ichigo felt at least secure in the fact the he knew the hunter was still standing at his back but he had no idea how a human body was going to handle this sort of stress.

 

“I don’t,” The reaper started to turn, trying to see how the other was fairing when the noise seemed to reach an abnormally high pitch.

 

Everything seemed to happen at once after that; Dean Winchester clasped his hand to protect his bleeding ears, collapsing on the floor at Ichigo’s feet and then the television exploded.

 

“Dean!” Ichigo called out, his voice lilting like a Hollows’, he curled himself down to shield his charge of the shards of glass and debris.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap on cracker... I hadn't realised I'd made you folks wait almost a damn year for a new chapter... I humbly throw myself and this chapter at your feet. I sincerely hope it was a good read.  
> Theres tones of reason why this took so long, I aint gonna bore you guys with the whole sob story. but hopefully things will keep getting better and you wont have to wait so damn long to get the next chapter.  
> This is super fresh off the press, I haven't even thought of a good chapter title yet but I was so happy to have this finished I had to post it, post haste lol.  
> Please let me know what you thought, it would be help to get some extra motivation for me to keep going.
> 
> Chapter edited 8/28/2016 with help from MSMJ


	9. Chapter 9- Can you hear me now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super fresh. I was just too excited to have it finished and so it had to go up right away ;P

 

 

Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 9

“Can you hear me now?”

 

**_Then~_ **

 

_ Ichigo dialed his the number on his Denreishinki hoping it could make this particular call. “Hey Chad, it’s Ichigo.” _

_ … _

_ “What the fuck, is that what you guys did to me? Stuffed me in some sort of robot body?” Dean agitatedly asked. _

 

_ Ichigo removed his hand from the brand on Dean’s arm. “I will do everything I can to find out.” _

_ … _

_ Dean Winchester clasped his hands over his bleeding ears, collapsing at the Shinigami’s feet just as the television exploded, sending shards of debris flying. _

_ “Dean!” Ichigo called out, curling himself over to shield the Hunter. _

 

**_Now~_ **

 

“Be right back, Bobby.” Sam told the older man as he made to rise out of the booth. They’d gone to a small dinner to order some take-out for the road. Both he and Bobby had agreed that Dean deserved his usual greasy food and pie.

 

Crinkled eyes gave him a measured look from under the frayed truckers cap.

 

“Oh c’mon Bobby, I've managed on my own for months now. I think I can manage the bathroom by myself.”

 

“Right.” Bobby snorted. “You got any idea what your brother would do to me if anything happened to you now? Not to mention his Reaper bodyguard.” 

 

Sam kept his face neutral. He still wasn’t sure what to think about the Reaper. Yeah he’d been given the 411 by Dean and the Reaper, even Bobby had vouched for the kid. Well he wasn’t an actual kid but his appearance made it hard to think of him otherwise. He was still processing the whole Dean has a destiny thing and that his own psychic abilities might not be from the demon after all. Yet he couldn't even bring himself to really think on it all when he was so worried about Ruby.

 

“Look just hurry up will ya. The food shouldn't be much longer and we can get back on the road. Once we’ve all had a chance to recharge a bit, we can start figuring this mess out.”

 

Sam answered with a tight smile, turned and made his way towards the back of the dinner. Once he’d checked that he was alone in the restroom; he walked to the sink, turning the tap on in order to splash his face with cold water. 

 

His face dried, he leaned in towards the mirror studying his haggard reflection. Sleep had not come easy last night. Closing his eyes Sam breathed in deeply, centering himself, he concentrated on what he wanted. “Ruby.” He called out softly, forlornly.

 

“Why Sammy, miss me already?” Ruby called from the back corner of the room.

 

“Ruby!” Sam rushed across the room and took her into his arms. “You ok?” He asked as he frantically checked her over. His looked turned dark at the hand shaped bruise around her neck. Fingers fluttered gently over the injury. “What the hell happened?” 

 

Ruby’s big brown eyes looked up at him, a flash fear flitting across her face. “There was something waiting when I left the motel. I had to ditch but when I came back for you I saw you leave with your brother. Is it really him?”

 

“Yeah, it’s really Dean. Turns out some Reaper pulled him out.” Sam told her incredulously, he could hardly believe it himself.

 

“No.” Ruby told him flatly. She grabbed his hand in her smaller ones. “That's not possible Sam. Reapers can’t just waltz into hell and free a soul, let alone give them their bodies back. Besides, it goes against everything they stand for.”

 

“You sure?” He wanted to believe Dean and Bobby’s explanation but this whole thing hadn't sit well with from the start. 

 

“Sam, not even Lillith could have done this. I've checked all my contacts, no reaper could have freed your brother. They certainly couldn’t have done this.” She stretched her head up, highlighting the bruise marring her neck.

 

“Well Dean and Bobby believe the Reaper that's with them.” Sam tried.

 

Ruby snorted. “I call bullshit! Sammy, the thing that did this to me wasn’t some damn Reaper. I’m not even sure what it was.”

 

“Well technically he's a Shinigami I think.” He wasn't sure if there's was a real difference between the two. Ruby’s face however turned to stone. 

 

“Are you sure?” There was a waver in her voice that Sam couldn't quite place.

 

“Yeah, that's what the Reaper called himself, says his name is Ichigo Kurosaki.” He was becoming worried, what if his brother was in danger?

 

“Sam, I have to go. Please be careful, Shinigami aren't like our Reapers. Stick close to Dean and find out everything you can. I'll do some research of my own.” She leaned up to kiss him quickly, disappearing between blinks.

 

* * *

  
  


Ichigo pulled Dean to his feet, instantly beginning to check the man for shrapnel. Though he didn’t always have the best bedside manner, he’d enjoyed helping his father had the clinic. He’d been good at it too, enough that had he not become a shinigami he sometimes thought he might have followed in old goat-face’s footsteps. 

 

He sighed in relief when he found no signs of injuries on his charge. Aside from the ears of course, those could prove to be a serious problem. The hunter was still dazed, eyes not totally focused and the blood from his ears had seemed to have stopped leaking from them.

 

“Dean? Can you hear me?” The reaper didn’t yell but he did speak louder than he normally did while keeping eye contact.

 

“Yeah I can hear ya, sortta. My ears are ringing somethin’ awful.” Dean responded louder than necessary, fingers lightly prodding at his ears. Feeling the wetness there he snapped his fingers into sight. “My ears are fucking bleeding!?” He looked at the Reaper incredulously.

 

“Yeah, you probably have a hole in your eardrums.” Ichigo answered flatly, “Sit.” He ordered before making his way to the bathroom. 

 

“Wait a damn minute, you can't say something like that and just walk off. And stop ordering me around.” The hunter followed Ichigo, watching the reaper rummage through the medicine cabinet from the door frame.

 

“We do not have time for me to be nice. Sit here.” Pointing to the toilet with its lid down. “The blood and ringing means that you likely have a hole in your ear drum. If it is bad enough you can get dizzy, so sit.” Ichigo explained as quickly as he could while he washed his hands.

 

“What, you a doctor too?” Dean mocked but sat down anyway.

 

“No, my father is. I used to work at the clinic in our home.” With a damp cloth Ichigo wiped the blood away, then tilted Dean's head -it wasn't like he could see the damage without any equipment but at least he could see if the bleeding had truly stopped.

 

Dean made a noncommittal noise, he let the reaper mother hen him, filling the new information away. “So… I'm not gonna go deaf, right?” He couldn't  help but ask.

 

“I don't think so. It should heal in a few weeks, the ringing will stop soon. The big problem is risk of infection.” Ichigo extended his hand out to help the man up. “We should go wait at the car for Bobby and Samuel.” 

 

Dean took the offered hand, still taken aback by the hidden strength. “Yeah, I cannot wait to get back to Bobby’s.” He followed Ichigo out of the room, they both paused before walking out in the open. 

 

Reaper and hunter shared a nod, the area looked clear enough but they would still be cautious.

 

“Sammy and I packed our gear already.” Dean supplied as they walked towards his baby. He made a quick trip around her to make sure no one had messed with his ride, all the while ignoring the odd stare it earned him. Satisfied, he stepped into the driver's seat.

 

“You're not driving.” Ichigo's voice popped up beside from the driver's window. A deep frown and stubborn brown eyes daring the man to disagree.

 

“Listen here Ghost Boy; first off, quit the bossy Betty routine, I'm in charge. Second, no one drives my car while I'm breathing and walking!” Dean challenged back.

 

“Your ears were just bleeding, you cannot hear properly. You could get dizzy and crash your precious car, along with everyone in it!” Ichigo didn't yell, though he did stick his head into the car to glare at the stubborn hunter. “Your brother can drive,” he ignored Deans impending protest, “ Or I will carry you back to Bobby’s house.”

 

“There's no way you could that.” Dean spoke with confidence but it wasn't real. The way the reaper was looking at him, he was pretty sure that little shit would do it too. Just to prove he could.

 

Reaper and hunter were in the middle of what was becoming a routine stare-down when Bobby and Sam pulled up next to the impala.

 

“What the heck happened now?” Bobby called as he stepped out of his truck. 

 

“ **Something attacked us** .” Ichigo called out in japanese. While he hadn’t known the Winchesters or Bobby for very long, he trusted Bobby a lot more than he’d have thought. The man didn’t waste time and the fact that Ichigo could speak freely with him helped.

 

“Hey! English!” Dean’s annoyed voice interrupted.

 

There was a dual, “Shut up!”, from Bobby and the Reaper before they continued talking, Ichigo moving from his spot by the impala’s drivers side so he could talk with Bobby without calling out.

 

“ **You two alright?** ” The older man asked, giving Sam a nod to join his brother in the car.

 

“ **I’m alright, Dean’s probably got a hole or two in his eardrums. He’ll be alright in a couple weeks as long as infection doesn’t set in.** ” Ichigo explained, he could hear Dean explaining to his brother what had happened while Samuel and Bobby had gone out.

 

“ **I ain’t gonna ask how you know that, we’ll save it for later. What happened, exactly?** ” Bobby gave the area a quick scan before turning his attention back to the reaper.

 

Ichigo thought about starting with Dean’s mark but decided against it. Technically, he’d only promised not to tell Samuel so he wouldn’t be breaking it per say. He just got the feeling Dean Winchester didn’t like to have others worry about him. Ichigo would wait, give his charge some time, maybe he could get more information before setting the old hunter in panic.

 

He told Bobby about the strange feeling he’d had, how the sound had turned so high pitched it shattered the TV and damaged Dean’s ears. “ **I’ve seen similar effects before but nothing quite like this. I’m not sure what to think. There are a lot of creatures here that I don't know anything about.** ” Ichigo shared his final thoughts on the matter.

 

There was a small pause, Bobby looking into the impala where he could see Sam fussing over Dean. “ **What does your gut tell you?** ” 

 

“ **That something with a ton of spiritual power was near us… And the fact that I couldn’t tell what it was is not good.** ” If Ichigo was being honest he’d say he was extremely wary of that fact. He had better knowledge and control now than he’d ever had before so when you added that to his very considerable power… Well, they could very likely be in deep shit.

 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. The kid was spooked and from what his contact had told him about Ichigo, that was not a good sign. “Alright, I think we’ve had enough trying to figure this out blind.” He patted the reaper on the shoulder.

 

Seeing the conversation done, Dean and Sam stepped out of the car to join the other two. Dean glaring daggers at Bobby and Ichigo. “You two hens done?” He bit out. Sam elbowed him and gave him his  _ behave _ face.

 

“Oh shut up you idgit.” Bobby continued on, not letting anyone interrupt him. “Lassie over here doesn't know what tried to burst your heads open and his boss hasn’t seen fit to tell him what the hell is going on. So time for us to get our own answers.”

 

“What are you thinking?” Sam spoke first. This was a plan he could get behind on, getting things done their way.

 

“I have a contact, psychic. Before you say it, she’s the real deal. I figure if there’s someone who can sniff out some info from the beyond, it’s her.”

 

Dean looked to the reaper. “Well Ghost Boy, got any better ideas?”

 

Ichigo gave the man a glare at the nickname. He had no way of contacting the imperial realm, even if he called Kyoraku he didn’t think the commander would be much help. His orders had been vague; wait for contact from soutaicho Castiel but the weirdo hadn’t so much as sent a butterfly… Maybe there had been a problem with pulling Dean Winchester out of hell.

 

Ichigo sighed heavily. “No. I doubt my contacts could help any sooner than yours could.”

 

Bobby reached into his truck, pulling out a large brown paper bag. Tossing it at Dean before he pulled out a beat up cell phone. “ Here, you youngsters eat up, I’ll let her know we’re on the way then we’ll head out.”

 

Dean reached out for the bag with eagerness, knowing what was inside. He opened the bag, breathing deeply and moaned clutching the bag to his chest. “Oh you guys, this is just what I needed.” He turned to face the passenger side of impala, pausing briefly. He looked back to Sam and Ichigo staring at him.

 

“Sammy can drive, Ghost Boy in the back. No one talk to me until I'm done with my pie.” Dean turned back and stepped into the car without another look. He set about devouring his delicious greasy burger, the best -the pie-  he’d save for last.

 

Sam grinned, a warm feeling spreading in a part of his heart that had been cold for months. That right there, was his brother. He turned to the Shinigami, one arm reaching for another bag in Bobby’s truck. “We weren't sure what to get you so there’s a burger and salad.” He handed the bag over and reached for his own food.

 

“Thank you Samuel.” Ichigo gave the tall Winchester a nod and peeked into his bag, it smelled pretty good and he was thankful that it looked healthier than Dean’s food. He did miss the grimace on the other’s face.

 

“Um, yeah, could you just call me Sam?” Sam asked carefully. He didn’t want to be rude but it just felt wrong to have someone call him  _ Samuel _ .

 

Ichigo’s head snapped up, flushing a bit as he remembered Dean saying something about the way he’d been addressing the younger Winchester. He gave the man a lopsided grin, he wasn’t one for formality anyway but he hadn’t been sure how to proceed with the tall man. “Sam.” He gave another nod before walking to the car. 

 

Throwing his bag in before sliding in, he began unwrapping his food, ignoring the inappropriate sounds coming from the front seat. With a whispered  _ itadakimasu _ , Ichigo rolled his eyes knowing he’d just gotten another look from Dean. He didn’t care, he’d say whatever the hell he wanted, if the man wanted to know what Ichigo was saying he could google it.

 

* * *

  
  


Ichigo stepped out of the impala, Bobby leading the four of them towards the psychic's - Pamela - house. He doesn’t know what to expect but he desperately hopes she isn’t anything like Don Kononji.

 

When the door opens he feels a little relieved. Pamela looks in her thirties, clad in a t-shirt and jeans. She doesn’t seem like the type to make a big show of herself. Though she does greet Bobby enthusiastically, going as far as lifting the man off the great ground in a hug that reminded Ichigo of his old man.

 

Bobby straightens himself out, nonplussed by the gesture. “Pam, these are the Winchester boys, and Kurosaki Ichigo.”

 

The woman steps out onto the porch. “Well well, Dean Winchester. Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh. That’s quite the achievement.”

“Not my doing.” The words pop out of Dean’s mouth before he could really think about it. He failed to recall how much Bobby said he told this psychic lady.

 

She turns her gaze on Ichigo, and he feels like she can see right into his gigai. Like she can tell exactly who and what he is. It's unnerving but he doesn't buckle.

 

“Now you, I have never seen anything like you before.” She breathes in deeply, as if she’d been holding her breath for too long. “Long way from home, aren't you?” She sidles up to him resting a hand casually on his shoulder. 

 

Ichigo can’t help but look questioningly over to the others, he’s never been good at this sort of thing but he’s getting the stinking feeling this woman is actually flirting with him. 

 

Dean looks indignant while Sam and Bobby look like they’re having a good internal chuckle at Ichigo’s expense.

 

“Come on in boys.” Pamela gives Ichigo’s shoulder a light squeeze before leading everyone inside her home.

 

As the psychic leads the hunters and reaper through her house, she fills them in on what she’d manage to find so far. Which was not a whole lot of anything. Though it does seem like they aren’t the only ones that are clueless about what’s going on. The down side being there’s apparently tons of demons running around, tripping all over themselves to be the first to fill the bounty on Dean’s head. 

 

Ichigo tries to ignore how she flirts with Dean and Sam and he definitely doesn’t miss it when she gives her invitation to both brothers. It's all so over the top he’s starting to think she’s just having them on. He’s about to suggest they get a move on when Pamela leads them to a candle lit room with a round table at the centre.

 

She directs them all to sit and join hands. “I need to touch something your mystery monster touched.”

 

“Um… well he just made my ears bleed.” Dean sits back, thinking this was all for nothing. He crosses his arms across his chest and winces when the burned skin on his arm pulls. That’s when he gets an idea he knows he’s gonna regret later. “Actually, there might be something.”

 

Dean stands up, exchanges a quick look with Ichigo and he knows the reaper understood what he means to do right away. He pulls off his jacket, rolling his t-shirt sleeve up to reveal the brand.

 

There’s an audible indrawn breath from everyone in the room, aside from Dean and Ichigo. Dean sits back down, he looks to Sam, silently promising he’ll explain later. 

 

Pamela rubs her hands together before reaching to put one hand on Dean’s brand. “ Okay. Everyone close your eyes.”

 

Ichigo is the only who doesn’t, there’s something in his gut that’s beginning to think this was a bad idea.

 

Pamela begins to chant.

“I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.”

 

Ichigo begins to feel the same presence he had back at the motel. There’s the sudden sound of static coming from the TV in the other room. 

Pamela continues, undeterred. “I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.”

 

“Castiel?” Dean says the strange name aloud as he opens his eyes. He sees Ichigo across the table looking shocked.

 

Pamela inclines her head towards Dean. “Its name, it’s whispering to me. Warning me to turn back.” 

 

She continues within her next breath, not giving anyone time to say more. 

 

“I conjure and command you, show me your face.” The table begins to rattle and Ichigo can feel the pressure now. He is certain that what is about to happen won't be good for anyone in the room.

 

“Stop!” Ichigo shouts, his chair falling behind him as he rushes up to stop the woman from continuing.

 

There followed a shocked silence from everyone in the room at his sudden outburst.

 

“Stop! I know who that is. You have to stop, this is too dangerous for you.” He stares right at Pamela when he gives his own warning.

 

She lets go of Dean’s arm and the shaking stops instantly, the static stopped as well.

 

“Alright,” Pamela says calmly. “ Why don’t we take a moment and regroup in the living room. I think I need a drink.” She gets up from the table pausing in the doorway. “Anyone else?”

 

There’s a unanimous yes from the hunters. Ichigo remains silent, too concerned with what his supposed boss has been up to. It doesn't sit well with Ichigo, infact the whole mess is starting to feel a little too familiar. 

“So.” Dean flops into the leather couch. He wants to be mad at Ghost Boy but the reaper looks like he’s just as angry about this as he is. “Spill.” His tone is sharp but he can't help it at this point.

 

“He is my commander for this mission.” Ichigo’s standing in the middle of the room, he doesn’t like that all the attention is on him but he’s too busy thinking to sit down. “ **He’s not my usual commander, hell I don't even know him. All I was told from Kyoraku was that this guy was an Imperial Shinigami. They aren't like actual shinigami, they call themselves angels for fucks sake!** ” 

 

Ichigo hasn’t really noticed he’s slipped back into Japanese as he’s pacing across the cluttered room. Bobby decides to translate and let the kid rant.

 

“ **What the hell is this asshole thinking! Throwing all that spiritual pressure around, he could’ve kill all of you! What’s the fucking point of sending me here to protect Dean if this idiot is gonna turn his brain to mush!?** ” Ichigo stops his pacing and takes a deep breath. He looks to everyone in the room, finally catching on that Bobby is still translating for him.

 

“I’m sorry. I.” He looks to Dean, it’s only been a couple days and even though he knows all that's at stake here he can’t let someone else get screwed up because Soul Society won't get their act together. “I made you a promise. That I would keep you and your brother safe. I’ll keep that promise even if I have to protect you from Castiel and Soul Society.”

 

The room is speechless. Dean isn’t quite sure what to make of that but the way Ichigo is looking at him, he knows the reaper means every word he’s just said. So he just nods, trying to smile but he knows it's not much.

 

“I have to make a call. Excuse me.” Ichigo leaves the room, making a beeline for the porch. He sits on the step to dig through his bag. He finds the phone at the bottom. He scrolls through the contacts, he really hopes the number is already in here. There's too much risk to call around to try and find someone who could give him the number and not ask questions. At least he knows Chad will be here soon, he’s got the feeling he’s gonna need the help.

 

“ **Thank god.** ” There’s the number he wants. Whenever he gets back to Soul Society he’s gonna owe Akon a couple rounds. He’s waiting for the other end to pick up and he’s already starting to doubt this decision but really if there's one shifty fucker that knowns how to work under and around Soul Society, its Kisuke.

 

“ **Hello?** ” The unmistakable voice is cheery as always. Ichigo can just see the man laying back in his chair with his stupid fan fluttering about.

 

“ **Hey Hat-and-Clogs.** ” Ichigo knows he sounds like crap but he’s drained and just wants to get a break.

 

“ **Ichigo-kun? Problems in America?** ” Ichigo snorts, of course Kisuke already knows. At least it saves him the trouble from explaining what the hell he’s doing here in the first place.

 

“ **Yeah, you could say that.** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that came out faster than I thought, which of the good. I hope anyway. Can you guys believe we aren’t even through the first episode of season 4 technically. But there’s a lot of set up in there, so I hope ya’ll dont mind too much.  
> A few things to keep in mind. At the beginning Cas is very much an asshole. He just doesnt human very well but fear not, he’ll get his character growth. Dean and Ichigo have that effect on people.  
> If you haven’t figured it out Cas is trying to talk to just Dean, which is why Ichigo is at a loss. Also Cas is dork who thinks he can just keep turning up the volume until Dean hears him… Yeah, not good with the human lol  
> Also, Im not saying I need a beta… but if there's someone out there who wouldn’t mind giving me a bit of yoda like guidance or something, I’d be cool with that ;)
> 
> Chapter edited 8/28/2016 with help from MSMJ, thanks :)


	10. Unsatisfying Answers

Angel With a Shotgun

Chapter 10

"Unsatisfying Answers"

 

**_Then~_ **

_ “Well technically he's a Shinigami I think.”  _

_ Ruby’s face however turned to stone.  _

_ “Are you sure?” There was a waver in her voice that Sam couldn't quite place. _

_ … _

_ “What, you a doctor too?” Dean mocked but sat down anyway. _

_ “No, my father is. I used to work at the clinic in our home.” With a damp cloth Ichigo wiped the blood away. _

_ … _

_ “Castiel?” Dean says the strange name aloud as he opens his eyes. He sees Ichigo across the table looking shocked. _

_ Pamela inclines her head towards Dean. “Its name, it’s whispering to me. Warning me to turn back.”  _

_ … _

_ “ _ **_Ichigo-kun? Problems in America?_ ** _ ” Ichigo snorts, of course Kisuke already knows. _

_ “ _ **_Yeah, you could say that._ ** _ ” _

 

**_Now~_ **

 

Just as Ichigo hangs up his phone, he hears the door open and close behind him.

 

“ **Anything good?** ” It’s Bobby, the older man sits next to him on the steps and hands him a cold beer.

 

Ichigo wants to say no thanks but he takes it anyway, the first sip goes down a bit sour but it makes him realise just how thirsty he is. The next few gulps are much easier. “ **I called one of my old teachers - if you can call him that. He’s a pain in my ass but he’s always got something cooking up in his brain.** ” 

 

Ichigo leans back with a small smirk. He’d always known Kisuke was a sneaky bugger but the last war had really shown just how far out of this world the man’s brain worked.

 

Bobby snorted. “ **Yeah, Kisuke’s something else. What’d he have to say?** ”

 

Ichigo can’t help but gape, gaining him a hearty chuckle from the hunter at his side.

 

“I told ya I met him in Japan, he’s the one that gave me that parchment you were drooling over.” Bobby draws another mouthful from his own beer. “We kept in touch over the years, he’s the contact I called while you were sniffing Sam out on my roof.”

 

“Oh.” Ichigo’s at a loss for words. Really, he didn’t doubt who the shady candy store guy was when Bobby had talked about his trip to Ichigo’s hometown. Yet it hadn’t occurred to him that the two could have kept in touch afterwards. His eyes narrowed. “What did he say about me?” 

 

Kisuke had this weird habit of being just as loosed lipped as he could be cryptic. It all depended on what served Hat-and-Clogs’ plans the best.

 

“Just sang your praises and told me to keep an eye on you. Something about you throwing yourself in the thick of it all the damn time.” Bobby smirked behind the collar of his beer when the young shinigami blushed lightly. “Don't worry about it kid, I've been keeping an eye on the Winchesters for a long time. I'm used to having to get those two idgits out of all sorts of trouble, I doubt it’ll be much different with you.”

 

Ichigo didn’t argue the point that  _ he _ was supposed to be watching out for  _ them _ ; he might be the stronger one amongst these hunters but they knew the lay of land better, so to speak. They would all have to keep an eye on each other. Ichigo got the impression Bobby understood that already. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit longer. The beers were finished when Bobby went to get up and head back inside. Ichigo stopped him before the man could fully rise though.

 

“Did he tell you exactly what I am?” The question was asked quietly and the tone of it told Bobby the shinigami wasn’t all that comfortable with the topic. He did in fact know exactly what Ichigo was talking about, Bobby was more surprised that it hadn’t been dragged out in the open after Ichigo’s stunt at the motel.

 

Bobby took in the horizon; it was starting to get dark and they’d have to head out soon. “Yeah, Kisuke told me about that too. I may not understand it all but I’ve been around long enough to know the world ain't all black and white. It might freak Dean out a bit but frankly I can already see that his time in Hell changed him. So who knows? Sam will probably understand better than most, he’s always been good at that.”

 

Ichigo nodded his head in acceptance, it eased his mind somewhat that when he’d finally get the chance to explain to Dean what _ his deal was _ the group wouldn’t totally freak out.

 

“C’mon, let's go join the boys inside and we’ll decide what to do about this Castiel.” Bobby patted Ichigo on the shoulder in reassurance. The kid followed him quietly, which was just fine by him since he had a lot to think about already.

 

* * *

 

“All good?” Ichigo heard Dean call out from the spot he’d claimed on the couch.

 

The shinigami shrugged his shoulders, he wouldn’t say they were good. Ichigo wouldn’t even venture to say they were better, just different in a not totally bad for them kind of way. He supposed that could count as an improvement.

 

“It can’t be that bad?” Sam asked from his own spot across from Dean, taking the shinigami’s silence for the worse. He knew their luck rarely held but he tried to at least sound hopeful.

 

“It is not bad. Not good either.” Ichigo brushed his hair back before leaning forward, bracing his elbow on his knees. “I told Dean this morning; my friend Chad is going to be meeting us at Bobby-san’s house soon. Mostly to help Sam with his fullbring.” He saw Sam perk up slightly at that but kept going. “I just talked to Kisuke, he already knew I was here and why. He said he had talked to Chad too and that he would send extra help along.” He took a deep breath, allowing himself some time to think a bit.

 

Kisuke hadn’t wanted to get into the details, claiming that he still had some things to put together for Ichigo’s  _ care package _ , whatever the hell that meant. Ichigo was dreading what sort of over the top contraptions that crazy bastard would send along with Chad.

 

His mentor had also made some not so subtle hints that Ichigo should tell his charge all of the details and not count on much help from the Royal Division or even Soul Society for that matter. After the total shit show that had been the last two days, Ichigo knew enough that he’d already decided to spill what he knew.

 

“Soul Society is not perfect. Far from it.” He paused at Sam’s obvious need to have more details. He’d only covered the very basics during their talk after picking Sam up and though Dean knew a bit more it wasn’t much. If he wanted them to really understand his decision, they’d have to know a lot more.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ichigo was done, he’d almost wished he could have done it like Rukia had when they’d first met. Pictures would have saved some time. Instead he’d gone about explaining as succinctly as he could the differences in the afterlife; dependent on belief and location such as they were. He’d covered his own introduction to Soul Society, at that point the Winchester brothers had shared looks of understanding but hadn’t interrupted him.

 

Ichigo had skirted the subject of his lineage, opting to go into more detail about his time with the Fullbrings for Sam’s sake. The tale of his body’s death during his second war had had a profound effect on the brothers. The kind of palpable anger and grief Ichigo remembered every time he’d lost someone.

 

Against his orders, Ichigo shared his knowledge of the seals and Lucifer, that the Winchesters were vessels but he didn’t know whose. That hadn’t gone over very well and Dean’s look had turned dark while Sam had looked sick. At the fact that Ichigo was only meant to protect Dean while Sam had been more of an afterthought, the shinigami had been sure Dean would have burst in a rage. Yet no one had, and once he’d finished speaking the room remained silent and tense.

 

Ichigo noticed it had gotten dark outside, the beer the seer had given while he’d been talking was almost empty and definitely warm. 

 

“Are you actually saying that Sammy and me are some divine meat suits for reapers with angel delusions?” Dean broke finally, obviously angry and agitated. “And god, like  _ the God _ is real? No fucking way.” The implications that came along with God being real was just too much for Dean.

 

Ichigo sighed. It’s not like this wasn’t news to him either. “Look. I don’t know about this whole angel thing. But the Soul King is real, now is he actually  _ the God _ ? I don’t know. The guy is basically an ice cube.”

 

“Wait, are you saying you  _ met _ God?” Sam asked, backpedaling, because all of this was getting too real, too fast. There was a very large part of him that was craving Ruby right now and he hated that he couldn’t tell Dean about her yet.

 

“Sort of. When Yhwach attacked the Imperial realm, he tried to absorb the Soul King’s power. What I saw was a being I guess looks human and was trapped in a giant floating crystal…” The shinigami explained, he still thought it was crazy but in his world crazy was pretty much the norm.

 

“You’re joking?” Dean asked with a dark laugh. 

 

Ichigo shook his head. “I only found out about some of this a few days ago. But that is what I saw. The imperial shinigami, I was told they were not actual shinigami, but souls created by the Soul King to serve him. They are not part of the cycle.”

 

“This is bullshit, why aren’t you pissed about this? Shit, sounds like heaven or whatever is fulla jerks.” Dean threw back.

 

“There are a lot of jerks everywhere, Dean.” Ichigo intoned, eyes fixed on the hunter.

 

“Hey, shut it Ghost Boy.” There was a pause, then Dean’s face spoke of someone who’d just realized something big. “Shit you really are a ghost… You died because of those jerks.”

 

Sam’s face turned solemn, Ichigo had been through a very similar lifestyle as they’d had. And just like them, he had died at least once. “I think death has a different definition for most of us in this room, Dean.”

 

“Really Sammy?” Dean asked, it was unusual for him to be pulling the “really?” face. 

 

“I'm not.” Ichigo interrupted, he glanced at Bobby, receiving a nod from the older man. Ichigo braced himself. “I’m not a ghost. I am a hybrid.”

 

“Dude, is that why your hair is that colour?” Dean blurted out. It was his turn to get the “really?” bitch-face from Sammy.

 

Ichigo snorted, years ago that comment most likely would have cost Dean Winchester a foot to the face. He wasn’t fifteen anymore though, he’d learned to let that shit go.

 

“Is it because you’re a Fullbring?” Sam asked, he wasn’t sure what was better or even which to actually believe. That his powers came from the demon blood he’d gotten at six months old or that he’d been corrupted before he’d even been born. 

 

“I’m sorry Sam but part of the reason I cannot help you is because my fullbring powers were a… side effect of what I am.” Ichigo leaned back, drinking down the rest of beer and setting the empty bottle down at the coffee table. The shinigami looked to Dean.“You asked me what my  _ deal _ was back at the motel.”

 

“Damn right I did.” Dean stopped his pacing, it wasn’t that he’d forgotten about that stunt at the motel, far from it. So much has been going on since then though, there was so much they were still trying to figure out that Dean just hadn’t had the time to bring it up.

 

Ichigo looked back at the last wisps of sunset through the window. He couldn’t explain this and look at everyone for some reason. Should he start from the beginning… It would take too long and he really did hate to talk about this. Not out of shame; because he’d accepted himself but… It was a bit much to throw on top of everything else right now.

 

“It is a long and complicated story. One day I might share that. The important part you need to know is that I am part Hollow and part Shinigami. The term that most resembles me is a Vizard or even an Arrancar depending on who you talk to.” The last part was spoken with more bitterness than anything else Ichigo had said so far. “I have the powers of both races, it is part of the reason I am more powerful than most shinigami.” 

 

Bobby snorted. “Stop being modest kid.”

 

Ichigo ignored the jab, he wasn't being modest. He just didn’t feel like telling more his life story than he already had…

 

“So the eyes, that's because of the Hollow taking control?” Sam asked warily. It was one of his biggest fears; as much as the power that came with the demon blood had helped him, he was always worried it would eventually control him.

 

Ichigo had almost countered that that hadn’t happened in years, or least that’s what he’d thought for a long time anyway. Before he’d known and understood the truth of it. He shook his head. “I’m not possessed by a Hollow. I was born with both genes. The eyes was because my powers reacted to that demon at the hotel. The more I use my Hollow powers the more I look like one.” It was greatly simplified but hell, simple was good right now. “However I remain as myself, not matter the form.” 

 

That last part was a bit stretched in terms of truth. His ability to not lose himself to his instincts had only developed during the Quincy War, mostly because of his time with the Zero squad. Not to mention how strongly he’d reacted to the Demon… Shit, he still had to call Shinji about that!   
  


Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. A quick look to Bobby told him the man had already known or at least suspected this. He needed another drink… He needed to do something, something that didn’t involve talking about all this shit that was messing with his view of the world.  “Okay.” 

 

Everyone turned to look at Dean, surprised looks all around.

 

“Just like that?” The shinigami asked, hardly believing it.

 

“Yeah, just like that. I have some divine destiny, Sammy and I are angel suits and he’s a fullwhatever…” Dean took a shaky breath, “and you’re the poster boy for forbidden passion fruit.” He ignored the strange looks he was getting. “At this point, it doesn't really matter when you compare it to,  _ the devil _ is trying to spring out of prison… I don't give a shit about this destiny crap, but I'm not gonna sit here when I know there’s someone out there with the answers we need.”

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, what the hell was his brother planning?

 

“That Castiel douchebag, instead of waiting around for him to either give Ichigo some real info or have my fucking eardrums blown up again, we summon him. Make him tell us what’s going on.” Dean planted himself in the middle of the room, his mind obviously made up.

 

* * *

 

“I don't think we should have left Dean do this by himself.” Sam tries again. He and Bobby are sitting in Bobby’s truck, parked on a side road. Sam figures Dean must have reached the abandoned barn Pamela had told them about, it was supposedly a few miles from where they had decided to wait.  

 

He throws a worried look at the sleeping form in the back of the cab. That had been so freaking weird. When Ichigo had insisted on going with Dean in his soul form, Sam had been fascinated by the idea, though he hadn’t really understood Dean’s sour look.

 

The shinigami’s true appearance had been very impressive, and despite Dean and Bobby’s warnings Sam hadn’t felt any pressure, he’d also seen Ichigo as he’d phased out of his artificial body.

 

Then he’d met Kon. Wow. So creepy. Thankfully, the stand in had gone to sleep about half way there during the drive. Sam forced himself to look away from the drooling face. It looked so real, what if he just poked it. Did it feel real?

 

“He’s not alone Sam.” Bobby blows out a frustrated breath. “I ain't happy about this either boy, but Dean knows what he’s doing and Ichigo will have your brother’s back.”

 

“So you trust this kid?” Sam twists awkwardly in the seat to look at Bobby, he bangs his knee on the glove box. 

 

Bobby glares at Sam, like the younger hunter just hurt his truck instead of the other way around. “Do you really think I’d have left Dean alone with him if I didn't?” He takes his hat off to scrub his head. “Now I know how John raised you two; if it ain't human, it dies. It was all black and white with him and most of the time he was right, it made him a damn good hunter. Not all the time though… I thought you’d understand that better than Dean.”

 

“I know Bobby but right now I don't think we can trust anyone.” Yes, Sam was very well aware he was being a huge hypocrite. Ruby had proved herself though. He just had to prove it to Dean. Actually he was having a hard time believing Dean was trusting Ichigo at all…

 

“Yeah that surprised me too.” Bobby snorted.

 

Sam startled, how much had he said outloud?

 

“Kisuke did say people always seemed to rally around the kid. Switch sides for him even.” Bobby thought that was pretty easy to believe, the Shinigami didn’t set off any of his usual warning bells. There was something about him; the way he’d promised Dean he’d find and protect Sam. To top that off he’d basically said he’d chosen them over heaven, that was a pretty damn powerful thing to say to anyone.

 

“Right.” Sam remained quiet after that. He was tense and twitchy, if anything happened to Dean, he didn’t care what Ichigo was; Sam would use all of power to finish him.

 

Sam watched Bobby pull out his phone. “Who are you calling?” There was no way Dean was picking up his phone until he was done.

 

“We got enough crap to worry about, there’s no way we’re taking care of a town crawling with demons. Especially since they’ll be after the both a ya. So I'm calling a couple hunters in the area so they know how to deal with ‘em.”

 

* * *

 

Ichigo stood in the middle of an old barn, he watched curiously as Dean painted symbol after symbol on the walls and floor. “What did Bobby-san say these were supposed to do?”

 

“It’s every trap and protection Bobby could think up.” Dean holds up a small note pad, it looks like a three year old’s art project. He squares his shoulders at the kid’s raised eyebrow. “I’m not gonna kill your boss ok, but I doubt he’s gonna be happy about us calling the shots when you were told to shut up, sit and wait.” The dark scowl that crossed Ichigo’s face told Dean he’d really hit a sore spot.

 

Ichigo leans against the nearest wall. He understood Dean’s need to get this done on his own terms. He wasn’t much for waiting around either. Really, he didn’t understand why Soul Society and these angels or whatever they were in the Imperial Realm were waiting around for. If these seals were so dangerous, there was a good number of shinigami around to take care of them… Why make a couple humans and himself deal with it alone, with next to zero info. “You still don't believe they’re angels, do you?” 

 

“No, I don't. Ghost Boy, you barely believe it yourself.” Dean shushes Ichigo when the kid glares at the use of his nick name. “Besides, after what you told us about what those douche bags did, I really doubt they have our best interest at heart.” He put one more symbol down on the dirt with the white spray paint. “There.”

 

Dean walks to the rickety table they’ve set him in the middle of the barn. “Show time.” He grabs the bowl in front of him, sprinkles some herbs they got from Pamela and Bobby. Dean sees Ichigo move in next to him, the kid is continuously scanning the area, the same way he would be if he didn’t have to concentrate on not fucking up this freaking latin incantation.

 

* * *

 

Dean draws a deep breath after the last words of the summoning spell are uttered. He waits, takes another lungful. Nothing. 

 

“Is that supposed to happen?” Ichigo can’t help the snark. All the effort, the symbols, the bowl of weird smelling stuff, all that latin and nothing.

 

“Hey!” Dean growls out from clenched teeth. He’s about to tell the reaper off when the walls begin to rattle. Dean smirks briefly, it had worked.

 

Ichigo stiffens, he could feel something. When he’d met Castiel he hadn’t felt anything. Ichigo had been worried he would be blind to Castiel’s reiatsu again but he could definitely feel this. It was a strange feeling though, powerful yet subtle; almost like it was reaching out then retracting over and over. 

 

The large double doors of the barn burst open, strong gusts of winds blowing in. Out of the darkness, Ichigo’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of Castiel dramatically stalking towards them.

 

Ichigo had the brief thought that Castiel looked almost exactly as he had in Soul Society yet Shunsui had said these guys used actual people to interact in the Living World. 

 

“You were told to wait for further orders.” Castiel’s gravelly voice was flat, just as Ichigo remembered it. Though he didn’t seem nearly as happy to see the Shinigami as he had been the first time.

 

Dean bristles both at being ignored and the way this guy talked to Ichigo; like he’s something inconsequential. He grips the handle of the demon killing knife in his back pocket. There was no way he was going into this without some kind of back up plan. 

 

Things rarely went smoothly for him and as much as he was trusting Ichigo, he couldn’t risk being double crossed. Or that Ghost Boy would be able to do anything against this Castiel guy.

 

“Who are you?” Dean demanded.

 

Deep blue eyes turned to face Dean pinning him in place. The slightly shorter being tilted his head lightly, Dean got the distinct feeling he was being studied.

 

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel answered, his eyes narrowed again towards Ichigo. 

 

Dean snorted, really? Who the hell did this guy think he was. “Yeah, thanks for that.”  _ Why, though _ ? He couldn’t help the thought, his grip on the knife was so tight Dean was sure his knuckles had turned white. “Who are you?” He repeated.

 

“Castiel.” The man tilted his head again towards Dean.

 

“Yeah, that's been covered already.” Dean broke the eerie eye contact to chance a quick glance towards his body guard, Ichigo had a slight look of confusion to him. “I meant,  _ what _ are you?”

 

This time Castiel seemed to stretch himself taller, “I'm an Angel of the Lord.” It was said with such conviction Dean found it painful.

 

“Yeah, no. Not buying it.” Dean accused the self professed Angel.

 

Castiel shook his head, disappointed. “That’s always been your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” Lightning struck just outside the barn doors, casting its light inside it revealed huge dark shadowed wings rising up behind Castiel.

 

By the time Ichigo and Dean blinked the image was gone. They shared a look. Dean, trying to get some sign that this is normal but it’s obvious Ichigo hadn’t expected this.

 

“Why warn us off from contacting you the first time then?” Dean asks, he makes it clear he’s still suspicious.

 

“Had the women seen my true visage it would have caused her irreparable harm.” This time the angel seems almost regretful. Almost.

 

It's Ichigo who steps forward, Dean had noticed the shinigami slowly moving so he’d eventually be standing between Dean and the angel. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Ichigo shouts, “You’d have actually hurt her if I hadn’t been able to stop her?” 

 

Dean snorts. “Some freakin’ angel you are.”

 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.” Castiel answers simply, unconcerned with Ichigo’s outburst.

 

There’s a pause, because Dean can’t seem to figure out what Castiel means. It dawns him then, he raises a hand to his ears. They’re still sensitive and the ringing hasn’t stopped, he’s just been ignoring it. “At the motel! That was you talking to me? Dude, turn down the volume.” 

 

Ichigo gapes openly. What the hell was wrong with this guy, you don't just unleash that kind of reiatsu on the Living.

 

Castiel seems pained to explain himself. “That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

 

Ichigo is about to say that he looks the same as he had in Soul Society but Dean cuts him off. “And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?”

 

This time both Ichigo and Castiel look at Dean with confusion. “This? This is... a vessel.”

 

Dean looks furiously at the angel. “Are you in one of those gigai things or are you possessing some poor bastard?”

 

Ichigo winces at Dean’s mention of possession, remembering Shunsui’s warning. This whole thing isn’t going that great and he doubts this is gonna help. 

 

Surprisingly, Castiel doesn’t even miss a beat. “He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.” The angel explains as if it was completely normal.

 

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Dean tries putting more pressure on Castiel’s identity since it’s the only thing the angel seems to actually care about proving.

 

Castiel frowns. “I told you.”

 

Dean feels his frustration growing by the minute. “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

 

“Good things do happen, Dean.” Castiel steps forward, nonplussed by Ichigo meeting him step for step.

 

“Not in my experience.” Dean speaks before he can catch himself. He knows he’s being baited but this is a subject that he can’t avoid.

 

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” It’s the first time Castiel shows any concern towards Dean.

 

“Why'd you do it?” Dean asks, he needs to know why. He can’t see himself with some mystical higher power type destiny. There has to be a catch.

 

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.” Castiel’s big reveal however falls flat.

 

“Yeah right, you want me to keep the devil from escaping his box.” Dean says mockingly.

 

This time, there’s almost outrage in Castiel’s face.

 

It happens so fast, Dean doesn't actually see anyone move. One second the angel looks like he’s about to blow and the next Castiel is standing right in front of Ichigo with his fist inches from the kids temple.

 

The only thing keeping Castiel from touching Ichigo is the black blade poised at the Angel’s wrist.

 

“You were forbidden from divulging that information.” Castiel’s gravely tone had lowered down a few octaves in his anger.

 

“I can’t protect him if he doesn't trust me. How am I supposed to help them if you won’t tell us where these seals are, we’re wasting time!”

 

“Do not forget yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo.” Castiel pulls his hand back, he pauses as he considers both hunter and shinigami. “How much have you told him?”

 

“Everything I knew, and some of my own history.” Even though Ichigo is answering the Angel’s questions, he speaks every word with challenge.

 

Castiel seems to sag a bit. Like he’s relented about the issue.

 

“Tread carefully Kurosaki Ichigo, you may have good deeds in your past but it does not erase what you are.” Castiel turned his gaze to Dean. “You must have faith Dean, do what you have always done and the path will reveal itself to you.”

 

The sound of fluttering wings filled Ichigo and Dean’s ears, before either could form a response Castiel had vanished into thin air.

 

Ichigo growled, angry at Castiels’ implication.

 

“Man, what a dick!” Dean exclaimed loudly.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Chapter 10 is here :)  
> A big thank you to my new beta, MSMJ, she's been fantastic. Which means I'll be going back and uploading past chapters which have been fixed. Mostly grammar and spelling, so no need to go back, unless you want to of course.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed and thanks for reading :)
> 
> btw, any one else want to string Kubo up by his nethers for the final Bleach chapter? Cause I'm still roasting over it...


	11. Chapter 11 -Ghosts from the past

**_Then~_ **

 

_ “Wait, are you saying you met God?” Sam asked, backpedaling, because all of this was getting too real, too fast. _

 

_... _

 

_ “I am part Hollow and part Shinigami. The term that most resembles me is a Vizard or even an Arrancar depending on who you talk to.” The last part was spoken with more bitterness than anything else Ichigo had said so far. _

 

_... _

 

_ This time Castiel seemed to stretch himself taller, “I'm an Angel of the Lord.” It was said with such conviction Dean found it painful. _

 

_... _

 

_ The sound of fluttering wings filled Ichigo and Dean’s ears, before either could form a response Castiel had vanished into thin air. _

_ “Man, what a dick!” Dean exclaimed loudly. _

 

**_Now~_ **

 

Ichigo tried to relax in the back of Dean’s car, having been kicked out of the front seat to make room for Sam. 

 

Neither he nor Dean had said much to each other or the others about what had happened with Castiel. Dean using the excuse that he just wanted to head back to Bobby’s and get some  _ sack time _ … Ichigo assumed it was an expression akin to going to bed but given the awkwardness after the last few times he’d missed bits of a conversation; there was no way he was asking.

 

Ichigo for his part, needed time to think. He’d just seen two very different sides of Castiel which was alarming in and of itself. Shunsui had warned him that the imperials were a peculiar bunch but this guy wasn't like any shinigami he’d ever met. Was the whole Angel thing really for real?

 

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to relax his jaw, rethinking over everything was only serving to fuel his temper. A loss of control right now wasn’t an option. Instead he focused on his surroundings, letting the purr of the engine fill his ears.

 

Dean’s music started to play; quietly filling the silence between the occupants of the car, Ichigo drifted to sleep without realizing it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean checked over his shoulder to see Ghost Boy sleeping crookedly in the bench seat. He shook his head lightly at the difference between the fierceness Ichigo had shown facing Castiel and the youthful innocence he projected in his sleep. 

 

Dean threw a look at Sam wordlessly sharing his observation. His brother looked at him curiously, Dean inclined his head towards the back. 

 

Sam studied the sleeping form briefly before turning back to stare out the window. “That is freaking weird.” He whispered.

 

Dean snorted. “You’ll have to be more precise Sammy, weird is kinda our life.”

 

“Ichigo.” Sam answered matter of factly but when Dean gave him a blank look, Sam explained. “That Kon entity he switches with. I mean, after he stopped his whining he spent most of the time sleeping in the back of Bobby’s truck. He was all spread out, twitchy and drooling. Ichigo though, is almost the exact opposite.” Sam looked back again, it was the same face yet completely different. “So, ya. Its weird.”

 

“Damn right it is. That Cone guy gives me the creeps too.” Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat remembering all the hugging and crying.  

 

“You gonna tell me what happened with the Angel?” Sam probed, hoping that with the shinigami asleep Dean would open up.

 

“I’m not convinced about the whole angel thing Sammy. Cause if that was an angel, well, he’s a dick…” Dean’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. The whole encounter had left a very sour taste in his mouth.  _ All those souls in Hell, he wasn’t special and he sure as shit didn’t think his ass was worth saving. _ Dean fought back the flashes of memory; forty years in Hell worth.

 

“Come on Dean, it makes sense. After everything we’ve seen?”  Sam wanted to believe that somewhere out there, there was something bigger than demons and monsters. Something good. Something that for once, might actually be on their side.

 

“Exactly Sammy, out of all the hunters we’ve met or all the lore we’ve read no one’s ever seen an angel before. Even Ichigo isn’t convinced.” Dean knew Sammy had always been the more optimistic of the two of them, he loved and hated that quality in his little brother.

 

“Well Dean, you’ve just met one. What else could it be?” Sam pushed. “And your bodyguard is supposed to answer to this guy, so he can’t be that bad.”

 

Dean bristled at the bodyguard comment, he did not need a bodyguard damn it!

 

“Are you kidding me? That feathered ass hat attacked Ichigo the minute we let on that I knew the whole story.” Dean hissed out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Reaper. He’d been surprised at the animosity between the  _ angel _ and Ghost Boy, those guys needed their help, not the other way around. This whole thing stunk.

 

Sam’s brow wrinkled, obviously puzzled by the statement. He needed to push Dean to answer him but if he pushed too hard his brother would clam up even harder. So he stayed silent while keeping his gaze firm on Dean.

 

Dean relented after two minutes of  Sam’s overly expressive eyebrows followed by Bitch Face #8. He’d have gotten around to telling his little brother what had gone down eventually. At least here and now he could get it out of the way and crash as soon as they got to Bobby’s.

 

He spoke quietly, kept his tone as emotionless as possible. Dean told Sam all about the douchie delusional reaper, of course he doesn’t share quite everything; he skips over a lot of his own interaction with Castiel. It’s not a road he wants to go down on in his own head, there’s no way he’s gonna push his baggage on Sammy.

 

“Uh…” Sam leans back in his seat. “Ok yeah. That’s not so good.” It’s an understatement of course. Sam thinks back to the things Ichigo told them back at the psychic's house, he knows he’s losing a lot of the doubts he’s got about the shinigami’s intentions. They’ve got too much in common to ignore and Sam can’t help but feel compassion towards this kid.

 

Dean lets out a grateful sigh when he sees a sign for a gas station up ahead, the tank is a bit low and he could really use something to eat. “I’m gonna fuel up and grab some supplies,” Dean points ahead to station in the distance. “We still got a couple hours before we get to Bobby’s.”

 

Sam frowns at the poorly made subject change, its obvious Dean hasn’t told him everything that happened. He lets it drop for now. A stop to stretch his legs is a good idea anyway, maybe he’ll be able to get some news from Ruby.

 

* * *

  
  


“I gotta go.” Sam tells Dean over his shoulder as he heads around the side of the gas station. He barely hears the low grunt Dean gives him from beside the pump, his brother’s too focused on the fuel meter.

 

They agreed to let the shinigami sleep, it really looked like he needed it. They all did honestly. Bobby had gone past the station, it was safe to assume the older man was in a hurry to get home to rest before they all dove into research mode.

 

He’d just rounded the corner when Ruby blinked into view. Sam blew out a relieved breath, a smile stretching easily on his face but it was cut off at the glare she gave him.

 

“Sam, is it true?” Ruby asked briskly, letting Sam hug her before herding them to the back of the building, out of view. 

 

“Is what true?” He kept one arm around her, keeping Ruby close while he could.

 

“That a freaking  _ Angel _ rescued Dean?” Ruby hissed, obviously distraught.

 

Sam drew in a sharp breath. “You heard about that already?” It had only been about two hours since Dean and Ichigo’s encounter with Castiel.

 

“Who hasn’t Sammy?” Ruby snorted, putting some space between herself and Sam’s arms.

 

“Well Dean’s not convinced but yeah, it seems like it.” Ruby twisted away from Sam as soon as he’d finished.

 

“That’s it then, I’m done. Bye Sam.” Sam scrambles to catch her arm before she can run off.

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait. Ruby what’s going on?” Sam pleads, they don’t have much time, he knows that but he needs to know what’s got her so spooked.

 

“Sam,” Ruby looks at him like he’s the most naive person on the planet. “I’m a demon, you’re dealing with Angels; they smite first, maybe ask questions later. Not to mention that abomination basically glued to your brother. I don’t want to die!” Ruby runs a hand through her dark locks. “I can’t stay, Sam.”

 

“Abomination? What the hell Ruby?” Sam’s taken aback by Ruby’s fear, it’s not something he’s used to seeing.  Yet he can’t help feeling a bit betrayed at what she calls the shinigami though, it stings him because that’s pretty much what Sam is, an abomination.

 

“I asked around, that shinigami guarding your brother, isn’t what he says he is.” She glances around making sure they’re still alone, like she doesn’t trust her other senses.

 

“Yeah I know, he told us about the fact that he’s part Hollow. It’s just a part of who he is, besides what could he do to you?” He could understand her fear of Angels, they were anathema to each other but he couldn’t see how a reaper could be a danger to a demon. 

 

“Well, for starters he could devour me! Like he almost did back at the hotel. Or he could try to purify me and send me off to who knows where. I have no idea if that would actually work but I don't want to find out. Sam please. I’m sorry but I can’t help you anymore.” She tugs herself away from Sam.

 

Sam’s brain was running a mile a minute, taking in the new information. An idea flashes across his mind, it’s a long shot and kinda crazy. This could be the answer they’ve been waiting for though. “Wait, are you saying that Ichigo could kill Lilith?”

 

Ruby stops trying to run off, her face becomes blank and Sam knows he’s got her attention. Suddenly she throws herself back into his arms, kissing him even though it’s brief. “You’re a genius Sam Winchester!”

 

* * *

  
  


Ichigo was startled awake when something landed on his face. He bolts up, nearly hitting his head to the roof of the car. “ **The hell?** ” He growls before noticing some kind of energy bar on his lap.

 

“We’re back at Bobby’s.” Dean informed him, pointing to the house coming into view as they drove through the junk yard. “Figured you could use a snack.” The hunter explains the food that had been thrown at Ichigo’s face with a smirk.

 

Ichigo scowls at the two hunters, both seemed amused by his reaction. “You didn’t steal this too, right?” He knows he sounds like an asshole, he should say thank you. This is more fun though.

 

“Shut up and eat Ghost Boy!” Dean looks over to his brother. “Kids these days.” There’s a snort from Sam while Dean shakes his head.

 

Ichigo doesn’t bother answering, instead he rips the packaging loudly and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. It doesn’t taste like much but he is actually pretty hungry so it’ll do.

 

“Actually, how old are you?” Sam twist in his seat as Dean pulls the car up to park beside Bobby’s truck. The younger Winchester gets a sudden panicked look and stammers a quick apology. “Sorry, that’s a rude thing to ask. You don’t have to answer that.”

 

“No, it’s ok Sam.” Ichigo waves a hand, he doesn’t mind and he understands the man’s curiosity. “I was 19 when my body died, I’m about 21 now. I think. Aging is a bit different in Soul Society.”

 

Dean and Sam are silent, Ichigo sees them share a conversation without saying a word. The awkward silence is broken when Dean snorts, shooting an unreadable look towards Ichigo. 

“See,” Dean exclaims brashly. “Like I’ve been saying,  _ Kid _ .” 

 

“Right Dean, cause you’re so old and wise.” Sam delivers mockingly.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

The brothers exit the car simultaneously, despite their words, they’re smiling. 

 

Ichigo lets out a quiet chuckle, he’s not sure why but that little stunt seemed to have released the last few hours of tension. He can see himself enjoying his time with these American hunters. 

 

It’s still dark out, though Ichigo is pretty sure the sun will be rising soon. He pulls his bag over a shoulder as he steps out. After closing the door quietly he leans on outside of the car waiting for the Winchesters to unload their own bags from the trunk.

 

Once they all have their gear and Dean’s  _ baby _ is safely down for the night, they make their way over to the house.

 

Bobby meets them on the porch, shotgun in hand. “Took you boys long enough, everything all right?” 

 

“Yeah, had to stop for gas.” Dean explains while adjusting his grip on the duffel bag he’s got slung over his shoulder. “Usual room?” He knows he doesn’t really have to ask since Sammy and him have had the same rooms since they were kids. He asks every time though.

 

“Yup, go right on up. We’ll start looking at the books once we’ve all had some shut eye.” Bobby pats Sam on the shoulder as they pass each other, exchanging quick good nights. He turns to Ichigo, walking up behind him as they walk into the house. “I’ve cleared some space in the last room down the hall, it ain’t much and it’s still cluttered but it’ll do for the night. You can clear it up some if you’d like tomorrow.” 

 

Ichigo gives the older man a grateful smile, he doubts anything could be worse than that awful bed at the motel. “ **Thanks Bobby-san** .”

 

* * *

 

When Ichigo wakes up it takes him a few moments to get his bearings. He’s not in his bed in the Eight Division compound, he’s not even in Soul Society. He’s in the Living World, it’s been three days now since he received his assignment from Shunsui. Three days of feeling too much like he had back when he was fifteen and had been subjected to the most intense learning curve of his life.

 

He stretched himself out, shaking the remnants of sleep off before finally pushing himself out of the small bed Bobby had gotten ready for him. The room was indeed crowded; it was filled with old wooden trunks, boxes and most of all books, a lot books. And dust. Enough dust that Ichigo was sure this room hadn’t been used in a very long time. Thankfully he’d had the mind to open the window and thus had been able to breath well enough to sleep through the night.

 

A quick look at his phone told him it was just past seven am, he also had a message from Chad. It seemed his backup was going to be a bit late, Chad was as short with his text as he was with his words. It merely read “ _ Still waiting for Urahara-san, will be there ASAP. _ ” Ichigo smiled to himself. Good old Chad, it was going to be great to see his old friend again.

 

After the Quincy war had ended, Chad and Orihime had decided to head back to Hueco Mundo. At first, they had returned to help those they’d befriended and allied with as most were still in need of healing from incursions with the Quincy. Then word had begun to spread and soon a small strangely peaceful colony of Arrancars and evolved Hollows had sprung up around them.

 

With his two oldest friends living permanently in Hueco Mundo while he settled in Soul Society it meant they rarely got the chance to see each other anymore. All in all it had been at least 6 months since he’d seen his old friends. 

 

Ichigo’s woolgathering was interrupted when what sounded like a struggle caught his attention. Rushing up and out of his room he followed the sound to the room across from his, Ichigo wearily opened the door not knowing what to expect on the other side.

 

Tense muscles relaxed slightly at the sight of a mostly empty room. There was no struggle, unless Ichigo counted Dean tangled in his bed sheets obviously caught in a nightmare.

 

As Ichigo made his way towards the bed to wake the hunter, the door behind him creaked further open. A quick look back saw a bedraggled looking Sam rush in, the younger Winchester had no doubt come to a similar conclusion as Ichigo.

 

“Careful, he usually swings first and ask questions later if you try to wake him up.” Sam advised quietly, throat tight. The taller man pushed passed Ichigo, sitting at the end Dean’s bed before lightly patting his brother’s leg. “Dean, wake up man.”

 

Just as Sam had warned Dean shot up, fists at the ready. Dean sat there for a few moments, blinking up in confusion before his features turned guarded. “What the hell are you two doing in here?”

 

“Well we were all up and figured you couldn’t be the only one to sleep in.” Sam smirked, acting for all the world like Dean hadn't just been twisting in anguish.

 

Ichigo was struck with a very deep reminder of how much he missed his little sisters. 

 

“What are you doing in here Ghost Boy?” Dean turned to Ichigo after shooting Sam a very disgruntled look. Ichigo wasn’t sure if the man was playing along to save face or genuinely believed no one had caught him in his nightmare. 

 

“Returning the favor for you nearly breaking down my door yesterday morning.” The shinigami put on his cockiest smirk. He knew all about nightmares, if Dean ever felt like sharing them with him he’d listen but he wouldn’t force the matter unless it became a problem.

 

“Get out of here, both of you. Christ, it’s like I’m surrounded by little kids or something.” Dean grumbled shooing them out of the room.

 

“Fine, we’ll let you to your beauty sleep.” Sam got up, it was clear he was hesitant though.

 

Dean merely shot them another fierce glare adding some not very nice hand gestures. Sam and Ichigo shared a look, they’d leave the elder Winchester be.

 

With Dean’s door closed behind them Ichigo and Sam stood awkwardly in the narrow hallway. The silence stretched out, neither sure what to say.

 

Sam’s gaze narrowed, taking notice that Ichigo was wearing the same thing he’d had on since picking Sam up at the motel. “Is that all you’ve got to wear?” The words escaped the taller of the two without Sam meaning too.

 

“Since I left in a hurry, this is all I’ve got. I can go buy some other clothes but I don’t know where to go… And there hasn’t been time.” Ichigo scratch the back of head his nervously. It was a small detail sure, but it would be nice to at least be able to wash what he’d now been wearing for a few days and have something fresh to change into.

 

Ichigo noticed as Sam stood at his full height, obviously studying Ichigo’s size and build. The hunter crossed his arms across his chest with a half nod, agreeing with himself about something. “Well, if you want, I think Bobby’s stored a lot of Dean’s and mine’s clothes from when we were younger. I’m sure there’s gotta be something in there that’ll fit you.”

 

Ichigo considered the offer, it was kinda hard to imagine Sam Winchester had ever been smaller… Dean was only a few inches taller than Ichigo however so Sam was probably right. Even if they’re styles differed there was bound to be something he could borrow, for a short period of time anyway.

 

“That would be very helpful, thank you.” Ichigo answered sincerely.  

 

As it turned out, most of those wooden trunks in the room Bobby had decided to lodge Ichigo in contained the majority of the Winchester brothers’ clothes from their younger,  _ shorter _ , years.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo - in his newly acquired jeans and plaid overshirt combo, Sam, and Bobby had just sat down for some scrambled eggs and toasts when Dean finally made his way into the small dining area.

 

Everyone at the table stopped, turning to look at the elder Winchester who looked like he hadn’t slept at all despite getting up last. Neither Ichigo or Sam were overly surprised but everyone was visibly concerned. 

 

Dean ignored the starring, it could wait until after coffee. He stopped short at Ichigo however, looking confused.

 

“What? What the hell are you wearing?” The question was asked with a sort of choked off chuckle. 

 

Sam snorted, choking on his mouthful of eggs, earning him a glare from Ichigo and Dean. Bobby simply went back to his coffee opting to ignore everyone around him.

 

“Um, well.” Ichigo drew a blank, suddenly frozen looking down at the clothes he’d picked. He hadn’t really paid attention to anything aside from the size and feel. 

 

The jeans had that nicely worn in feel though they were looser than what he prefered and there was a light tear on the right knee. The thin faded black tee bore a bold yet faded  _ Led Zeppelin _ logo, put together he hadn’t thought he could go wrong with a black shirt and jeans...  He’d thrown on a warm looking long sleeved red and black plaid shirt over top as an afterthought. It was all very far from his usual style, but he was actually comfortable.

 

“Oh, I told Ichigo he could look through some of our old stuff since all he had was what he got sent here with.” Sam paused, waiting for his brother’s reaction. 

 

“Oh.” Dean stood straight, as if he was still deciding what he thought about the scene in front him. 

 

Finally he merely shrugged and made straight for the coffee pot. With his cup filled the elder Winchester joined them at the table, sitting opposite of Ichigo.

 

The four hunters and the reaper sat in companionable silence, Ichigo had made a sour a face when he’d noticed Dean drank black coffee. He  prefered his own with cream and only lightly sweetened, and Renji put so much sugar in his Ichigo wasn’t sure he could call it coffee.

 

The shinigami chuckled at the unexpected thought, remembering his best friend the first time he’d tried the bitter drink.

 

“What’s funny?” Dean ask curiously, he’d been focused on Ghost Boy’s shirt trying to remember what it was about it that sparked some memory. He’d seen the kid’s gross out at how Dean liked coffee then the expression had gotten that blank look someone gets when they were remembering something. That chuckle probably had a story behind it, something simple but worth laughing over. He could do with those kinds of thoughts once in while. Dean didn’t think that would happen anytime soon.

 

Ichigo’s eyes snapped up, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught in a silly memory. He watched the hunters around him waiting patiently for him to say something, to fill the silence with something that wasn’t doom and gloom.

 

“My friend, Renji, the first time he tried coffee he just drank it.” Bringing his elbows on the table to rest his head in one hand while he points a finger from the other towards Dean’s cup, “It was like yours, he spat it out all over Kisuke’s table.” He chuckled again, this time joined by the others. “Now he puts so much sugar in that I don’t think it is really coffee anymore.” He shook his head, tilting it back while he pictured Renji at his work desk with his cup of sugar coffee.

 

The hunters shared another chuckle, enjoying this little moment of normal that Ichigo had shared with them.

 

The moment was short lived though. 

 

“Alright boys time to hit the books.” Bobby pushed out his chair and made his way to the counter, he began a new pot of coffee. “I got a feeling we’re gonna need more of this stuff.”

 

* * *

 

While the hunters searched through the many books in Bobby’s collection, there wasn’t much Ichigo could do to help in that area. He could read English but not as well or as quickly as the hunters. He couldn’t read Latin or Greek at all, and some books Ichigo was sure contained languages long dead. 

 

It was all so frustrating. How was he supposed to do his job with so little intel. He was sure those days had been behind him. He glared at his Denreishinki. Ichigo wanted to call Shunsui, give him a piece of his mind about this bullshit assignment. He couldn’t though, not yet anyway, his gut told him he couldn’t risk it. 

 

“You stare any harder at the thing and it’s gonna explode.” Dean’s voice startled Ichigo, the shinigami’s gaze shooting up to the man standing next to him.

 

The hunter let out a sigh as he dropped a dusty tome on the coffee table where Sam had settled with his laptop. “I need a break.” Dean declared, Ichigo wanted to agree but on the other hand all they’d been able to do was confirm that an Angel was pretty much the only being that would have been able to pull Dean out of Hell.

 

Ichigo’s charge hadn’t taken that news very well and had been rather sullen since then.

 

“Dean, c’mon we’ve only been doing this for,” Sam paused, looking back down his laptop. “Ok, yeah, we’ve been at this for four hours.” The younger Winchester leaned back into the sofa obviously dejected. 

 

“I’m hungry. Think I’m gonna go get some lunch. And pie.” Dean declared to the room, not waiting for answer before turning to head out.

 

“I’ll come with you.” Ichigo called out quickly, it wasn’t like he was contributing much. Besides, he wasn’t about to let his charge just wander around alone.

 

Dean groaned. “I don’t need a freaking babysitter okay!” 

 

Sam, whom Ichigo was quickly figuring out to be the voice of reason between the two Winchesters, spoke up cutting Dean off before the man could continue his complaints. “Dean, just take Ichigo with you. It can’t hurt to have a shinigami as your backup.”

 

Dean glared at the room. “Unbelievable, Bobby?” Surely he could count on the old man to agree that he didn’t need supervision.

 

“Just take the kid with you Dean. No one should be going anywhere on their own right now.” Bobby let the book he’d been absorbed in for the last hour fall open on his desk. “I got some things to check on anyway and could use some quiet.” The elder man had had just about enough of Dean’s constant winging.

 

“Fine, c’mon Ghost Boy. Before I change my mind.” Dean walked out without another word.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s just.” Sam paused at a loss of what he could say in defence of his older brother. He couldn't think of anything Ichigo wouldn’t be able to figure out on his own. 

 

Ichigo merely shrugged his shoulders, sure Dean’s abrasive attitude was annoying but Ichigo understood. Probably better than most. Besides, he could give as good as he got. 

 

When he got in the car, the music was blaring loudly, a clear message from Dean that he didn’t feel like talking. 

 

“You know even if you tried to leave without me, I could find you anywhere.” Ichigo grinned at the man’s glare.

 

“That’s fucking creepy, you know that right?” Dean’s only answer was another shrug as the reaper bobbed his head to the rhythm of the music.

 

* * *

  
  


Dean and Ichigo had just gotten back in the car, the bench loaded with what Ichigo counted as way too much junk food, when Dean’s phone rang.

 

Ichigo watched Dean brows crinkle as the man looked at the caller ID. “Its Bobby.” The hunter answered with an annoyed, “What is it?”

 

“I think we got a problem.” As usual Bobby doesn’t waste any time, the older man doesn’t even bother waiting for Dean to ask which problem he could be talking about. “I called a couple Hunters when you had your chat with the Angel. Ichigo made it pretty clear the town Sam had been stayin’ in had at least one Demon, figured they could take care of it.”

 

“Ok, so what’s the problem Bobby.” Dean cuts in, as he starts the engine. If this couldn’t have waited until they got back then Dean was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Well I haven’t heard from any of ’em. No one’s pickin’ up either. That ain’t normal.” Dean can clearly picture Bobby taking of his cap and rubbing his forehead.

 

“I get what you’re sayin’ Bobby but what the heck can we do about it. Man we got our own problems.” Dean wasn’t too fond of hanging out with other Hunters but normally he’d have stepped up to help without too much reserve. Right now though, with the whole the devil is breaking out of jail thing, they had enough to worry about.

 

“Don’t start with me boy, I understand that but right now we’ve got bubkes on that front. A quick drive a state over to check on some of them won't hurt nothing.” Bobby sighs. “I’ll text you the address, you take the kid and head out. Sam and me will meet ya there.”

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll see ya there.” Dean agreed reluctantly, it’s not like Bobby is giving him much of choice though. He hangs up, pushing the button down with more force than needed. 

 

Ichigo who’d blatantly listened in on the conversation, spoke as soon as Dean had put his phone back on the dashboard. “How long is the drive going to be?” Concerned that Chad would arrive while they were checking on the possibly missing Hunters.

 

“Couple hours.” Dean answered after he’d checked the address Bobby’s texted him. Gone were the days of checking maps on the side of road, gps was awesome. He’s not happy about the reaper eavesdropping though so he can’t help taking some shots at the kid. “Why, you in hurry to be some place else? I thought you were suppose to follow me everywhere?”

 

Ichigo scowled at the Hunter’s tone, the man was trying to get a rise of him and he’s pretty sure it’s because he’d overstepped about the whole phone thing. “I need to be able to plan ahead.” He leaves his answer short, figuring it might be best to step back a bit besides not taking the bait would annoy Winchester which was fine with the shinigami. 

 

Ichigo pulls out his Denreishinki, texting Chad to let him they’re leaving Bobby’s for a yet unknown amount of time.

 

“Texting someone?” Dean pries openly. They’re gonna be driving for a couple hours, now is a pretty good time to pump the kid for more info. The reapers have whole freaking files about them, it was only fair he did his own recon.

 

Ichigo waits until he’s sent his message before looking up to answer the hunter. He supposes it’s only fair he answer the question honestly, Dean was guarded in general but he’d given Ichigo his trust, something that made his job much easier. He was also aware that trust was a two way street. 

 

“Chad, my friend coming to help your brother, I was making sure he knew we might not be there when he arrives.” Ichigo’s mouth pulls into a slight smile, despite the unfortunate circumstances he was happy that they would get to see each other.

 

Dean noticed the smile out of the corner of his eye. It made sense, wouldn’t have been a great first impression to someone who was doing them a favor. Dean realised that even though the kid had told them his history, Ichigo hadn’t been big on personal details, mainly it had just been the sequence of events even the time frames had been vague. Knowing what kind of people Ichigo called friends would give Dean a better idea of  _ who _ Ichigo was, not  _ what _ . 

 

Dean found he really needed to make that distinction. “You two been friends a long time?”

 

Ichigo shot Dean a surprised look at the personal question. He opened his mouth to say something dismissive but closed it instead. He considered the question while looking out the window. Not many people asked him those kinds of questions, those who would already knew the answers. Everyone else around him were superiors or juniors in rank or status, Ichigo didn’t care about that sort of thing but people in Soul Society did.

 

And so Ichigo answered Dean’s question, and then he kept on talking. He told the mortal hunter about his first meeting with Chad, about his other friends before and after his meeting with Rukia. He talked of the bullies who singled him out for his hair colour, of what it was like being able to see ghosts has a child.

 

He even talked about his initial training with Kisuke, the wars and how he was still struggling to adjust to his relatively new Captaincy. In the end he came full circle when  he explained that due to Chad and Orihime’s choice to live in Hueco Mundo, he hadn’t seen the other in a long time.

 

There was a pause, Ichigo out of things to say and Dean still absorbing what had just been laid out. 

 

In the silence Ichigo came to the realization of what he’d just done. Never before had he been so open about his life. He panicked, what was wrong with him? Not even in his many drunken nights with Shinji had he been so loose lipped.

 

Dean took a side look at the reaper, noticing the red tinge the kid's face was slowly taking. The conversation hadn’t been as awkward as Dean would’ve normally felt, he didn’t really do feelings especially not his own but Ichigo had just sort of started and hadn’t stopped. Dean had been to curious to object, it had been easy to simply listen as he drove. 

 

“Hunting ain't an easy life, people tend to die a lot around you so…” Dean explained in an effort to relate. Only other hunters understanded the life, they all knew how nearly impossible any kind of relationship was.

 

“I am dead.” Ichigo said it plainly, it's a fact, something he’s gotten used too. Besides, when you know what happens after life, dying isn’t exactly a big deal.

 

“That's so fucked up.” Dean shakes his head with a bitter chuckle. Of course the only person he’s felt comfortable around since popping out of Hell is freaking dead.

 

“You got a girl waiting for ya?” Dean asks teasingly, trying to keeping the conversation from getting even more morbid.

 

Ichigo groans, he hates that question. No he doesn’t have anyone right now but there used to be, for a time. That question also tended to bring up that fact that women weren't on Ichigo’s menu.

 

There was also the inevitable pain that came with thinking about why he didn’t have anyone right now. This was the only subject he always steered clear of, even during his verbal diarrhea when telling Dean about his life Ichigo hadn’t hinted at this.

 

“Wow, did I touch a nerve?” The sound Ichigo made is all too similar to Sammy’s when Dean asks that same question.

 

Ichigo gives the hunter a hard look. He knows how people are about this subject, there’s always a risk they’ll react like assholes. Ichigo’s never had a problem putting assholes in their place though. “There use to be someone, broke it off about a year ago. I haven’t seen him since then.”

 

Dean opens his mouth and pauses. Well he had not expected that. He doesn’t know what he should’ve expected and now Dean feels like a jerk for sitting here quietly like a jerk. “So… What happened?” Oh my god, why does he even thinks that an ok thing to ask. Dean’s already opened his stupid mouth though, so he can only keep his eyes on the road while trying to act casual.

 

Ichigo’s glad  Winchester doesn’t totally make an ass of himself. It prompts him to answer despite the raw feeling he gets in his throat. “We fought a lot, plus he hated staying in Soul Society. When I became Captain we had even less time together.” Ichigo shrugged. It hadn’t been pretty.

 

Dean has nothing clever to say, nothing comforting and he doesn’t want to go with his usual macho bravado, he doubts Ichigo would appreciate any those things. 

 

To the hunter Ichigo sounds like the type who commits, unlike Dean who goes out of way to avoid attachments.

 

“You sound like Sammy before…” Dean clams up. He was about to say before his little brother shipped himself off to Stanford, before Dean came and ruined his life. Before Jessica died. “Sam’s always been the romantic type.”

 

“People have different needs.” Ichigo offers a small piece of wisdom Shunsui had once given him. He’s not sure if it applies but he thinks it does. 

 

Dean only responds with a nod, that was the last he’d expected the reaper to say yet finds it was the best thing the kid could have said. There’s one that come to be pretty obvious to Dean, Ichigo was steadily becoming a who and not a what in the hunter’s mind.

 

* * *

  
  


Bobby’s friend is dead and her house is something most people would think was straight out of horror movie. To three seasoned hunters and a shinigami though this wasn’t their first time witnessing something like this.

 

Ichigo followed Dean and Sam as closely as possible, because he’s an idiot and he’s stuck in this stupid gigai. No one thought to grab his bag which he’d left in his room, so no Kon. He pays close attention to what the brothers tell him about what they think has happened. 

 

The shinigami is surprised to learn that salt of all things would keep ghosts away, what he wouldn’t have given to learn that when he’d been younger. It would have been great to keep all those ghosts out of his room. 

 

He readily agrees with Dean that he has never seen a ghost do this do a person. “A Hollow could do this but I was told they were rare in these parts.” Ichigo wonders if it’s because America has a substantial Hunter community thus pluses don’t often get to the point Hollowfying. Or maybe it has to do with the different afterlifes.

 

“I really don’t feel like running into one of those ugly son’s of bitches.” Dean shifts his weight wearily, paranoia making itself evident.

 

“I’d feel it if there was one close by.” Ichigo tries to sound comforting, he doesn’t mention that he’d have to fight without his main weapons. He knows he can fight in his gigai but he wouldn’t be strong or efficient. 

 

When the Winchesters and Ichigo meet Bobby outside the house, the older hunter is on the phone. They wait patiently hoping this is an isolated, totally random, as nothing to do with them thing. They all know that’s not likely.

 

“Balls!” Bobby growls, folding his phone shut. “No one’s pickin’ up.”

 

“Something’s going on uh?” Sam asks lamely.

 

“You think?” Bobby snaps, he raises his hand at Dean before the older Winchester can lay into him for snapping at Sam. “We need to try and figure this out, and quick. You boys check out these addresses while I go the other way.”

 

“Bobby, I thought you said we shouldn’t split up.” Dean’s got a horrible feeling about this, the idea of letting Bobby go at it alone doesn’t sit well with him.

 

“Fine, I’ll take Sam with me, you keep your bodyguard.” Bobby gives the group a sharkish grin. He’s enjoying rubbing this in Dean’s face.

 

“I think Bobby’s got a good idea Dean.” Dean looks at Sam with surprise, he’s starting to suspect Sam is actually avoiding him but he’s got no clue why that would be. Its at least twice now that Sam has opted to separate from Dean. 

 

“I don’t think any of us should split up that much.” Ichigo doesn’t like the idea of Sam and Bobby going off on their own either. Especially if there’s even a slight chance this is a Hollow attack.

 

“Ghost Boy’s got a point.” Dean takes a step closer to Sam, looking up at his little brother he tries to get Sammy to understand how much he doesn’t want them to split up.

 

Bobby knows in his guts he’s likely to find the exact same scenes if he goes to check the other hunters’ homes. He still has to make sure, they need more information and he tells the youngsters around him just that. “Who else is gonna look into this Dean? You really wanna risk bringing some other poor sap into this?” He’s been worried perhaps his reaching out to these people for help was what had led to their deaths in the first place. 

 

“Okay, you win damn it!” Dean bites out, he agrees with Bobby but that doesn’t mean he isn’t gonna voice his displeasure about the situation. He grabs the small page Bobby rips out of small notebook with a grumble. “C’mon kid, we’re going to Jackson.”

 

Dean stops in front Sam. “Just don’t try anything without calling me ok. And keep an eye on Bobby, he’s getting old.”

 

“I heard you, you idjit! Old my ass.” Bobby shouts at Dean as they all make their way to the vehicles.

 

The light chuckles from the hunters and shinigami do nothing to hide how tense they all are.

 

* * *

  
  


“You’re saying ghosts don’t behave like this here.” Ichigo asked Dean as they left behind another gruesome scene. This one noticeably worse than the last. 

 

“Not really, a poltergeist sure but those tend to be tied to places or people… A hunter wouldn’t have left something like this fester on their home turf. These were surprise attacks.” Dean explains as he pockets his EMF reader and pulls out his cell. “This doesn’t make any freaking sense.”

 

Instead of listening to Dean’s phone call, since it’s obvious he’s calling Bobby or Sam, Ichigo concentrates on their surroundings. He doesn’t feel anything, not even a low level Hollow and the souls had already moved on.

 

“We’re going back to Bobby’s, gonna hunker down until we figure this out. Who knows, maybe that asshat Angel is gonna show up and actually be useful.” The sarcasm was thick but it doesn’t hide how spooked Winchester is.

 

Ichigo snorts, “Yeah, that would be great. I doubt it though.”

 

* * *

  
  


With all the driving they’re doing, Ichigo is starting to get used to just sitting there watching the world pass by. He’s still immensely grateful for the pit stops Dean has to make though, his ass was actually starting to go numb.

 

Ichigo briefly wondered how the Winchesters managed to stay shape when they spent so much time sitting in a car. 

 

“Bathroom.” Ichigo calls out as he exits the car, it feels so good to stretch out his legs he groans in relief. Nevermind staying in shape, how does Sam manage being pretzeled in there for so many hours at a time. Maybe there’s a trick to it he hasn’t been made aware of yet.

 

Dean looks up in confusion from his spot next to the gas tank. “I thought that wasn’t really a real body?” He half whispers, he knows how crazy that sounds and he doesn’t want to bring any attention to them.

 

Ichigo shrugs. “It does everything a regular body does. You saw me eat, it’s gotta go somewhere.” 

 

“Urgh, gross. Just, just go already.” Dean waves Ichigo off while his nose is still wrinkled in disgust.

 

* * *

  
  


Ichigo does his best to touch as little of the washroom he finds off the side of the gas station as he can manage. He also tries to breath in as little as possible. The lights flicker briefly and Ichigo isn’t surprised this place has shoddy electrical. 

 

A shiver races up the shinigamis back just as he turns off the tap. There’s a feeling in the pit of Ichigo’s stomach that tells him something isn’t right. The lights flicker again and Ichigo catches someone’s reflexation behind him.

 

He blinks. No, that’s impossible. This is some kind of trick.

 

“Hello Kurosaki.” It’s the same monotone voice, the face looks more human but the eyes are still just green and bored looking. There’s no mask or Hollow hole.

 

Ichigo wips around, he’s floundering. He’d never forget this face but it doesn’t make sense. “You’re dead.” The statement squeezes itself out of his throat.

 

“Yes, you killed me. Actually you annihilated me.” Ulquiorra steps closer. 

 

The shinigami growls, it a low sound, an animal warning another away. Except the Fourth Espada doesn’t look like an Arrancar anymore, he looks like what Ichigo imagines Ulquiorra might’ve looked like when he’d been human. However long ago that was.

 

“You killed me first.” Ichigo’s always had regrets about what happened in Hueco Mundo, but he’d had little choice in the matter. “It was a war.”

 

“You didn’t kill him though.” Ulquiorra’s face twists, the calm Ichigo remembers the other had always maintained disappearing in an instant. “She could have saved me, she was so close but you just had to interfere.” 

 

It happens quickly, almost too quickly. The ex Espada lunges for Ichigo, rage blazing brightly in those deep green eyes. There’s none of the finesse he remembers either. Ichigo barely manages to catch the other’s arms, locking them together.  

 

Ichigo’s grunts while they smash each other into the tiles has an unmistakable Hollow lilt, he knows his eyes have changed colour as well.

 

Ulquiorra laughs mockingly as he smashed his forehead into Ichigo’s face. “You’re no better than we were!” 

 

Ichigo takes the hit, he doesn’t want to risk letting go of whoever the hell this is. He can’t bring himself to believe that Ulquiorra would be like this, so uncontrolled. He tightens his grip, “I had no choice!” Ichigo hadn’t been himself, the Hollow instincts had completely taken over and he’d removed a threat. It had been simple at the time but he’d been plagued with guilt for a long time afterwards. 

 

“She could have saved me! You took her away from me!” Ichigo is so stunned by the accusation that his hold loosens, Ulquiorra doesn’t waste the opportunity to wrench an arm free, his hand going for the shinigami’s throat.

 

Ichigo’s choking before he really realizes it, he can’t get a tight enough hold on the fingers squeezing around throat, for some reason his own fingers keep slipping off.

 

He’s pushed into a corner and by now there’s nothing human about the sounds he’s making, it’s when he uses his hand to push Ulquiorra’s now ferally twisted face away from his own that his notices his hand is covered in blood. It doesn’t register though because what he sees even more clearly is the light of the cero gathering in his palm. 

 

Ichigo doesn’t think about the damage he could cause to the whole building or the amount of trouble this could rain down on them. He’s going to blow this fucker away and remove the threat permanently.

 

The gun shot rings loudly in the trashed bathroom, just as Ichigo was about to let go and blow the place sky high, Ulquiorra disappears in a puff of smoke.

 

The sight of crazed green eyes are replaced by Dean’s hard stare. “What the fuck was that!”

 

Ichigo lets himself sink to floor, the cero dying in his palm, the realization of what he’d almost done takes his breath away. He looks up at Dean, the bathroom is completely wrecked, Ichigo knows he looks likes hell just from the way Dean rushes to crouch in front him.

 

“You good?” The hunter asks, they both know he’s asking if Ichigo can make it out of here on his own power.

 

Ichigo takes a deep breath, “Yeah, I fine.” He takes Dean’s offered hand to raise himself up. This feels like a reversal of the scene back at the motel when it was Ichigo pulling Dean off the ground.

 

“No you aren’t but we’ll deal with that later.” Dean led them both to the car as quickly as possible. They needed to get back to Bobby’s asap, Dean was gonna burn through as many speed limits as he could manage. 

 

Something seriously fucked up was going on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New Chapter. Here's where the story diverges from whats posted on FF.   
> I'm sure you can all tell just who Ichigo's ex is, and if you dont, well you'll get the surprise later!  
> Hopefully yall enjoyed the chapter, it was a tough one but I like to think I did alright.   
> Keep in mind this is fresh off the press as I've lost touch with my beta and I really wanted to get this up.   
> Concerns, questions? Feel free to ask, I'll do my best to answer.   
> Oh, and here's some art work I did for this story. XD  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Angel-with-a-Shotgun-667666105

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done FrozenLights


End file.
